The End of Earth as we Know it
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Yautja high council decides that Earth can be used for Chiva but the ooman's have become unworthy pray. The high council decides it's time to make a deal with Earth's leaders to solve there problems in exchange for not destroying the planet. Rating may change from T to M Human (with one Yautja ancestor) / Yautja pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The End of Earth as we Know it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alien's Vs Predator or its character's

In a faraway galaxy on Yautja Prime the high council of elder's is meeting to decide the fate of a back water planet known as Earth. They were having a heated discussion on what to do there were multiple stocked **Chiva** sites on the planet and **ooman's** were good hosts for the **kiande amedha**. However the **ooman's** over time had become less and less worthy prey also there was the issue of **ooman's** having no honor. This made killing** ooman** less and less desirable as the trophies taken were no longer seen as feats of skill but as a week attempt to gain female attention. This after they had **Chiva** on the back water planet in a place called Antarctica. Very few of the **ooman's** there had been worthy and even less had any honor. One such **ooman** had enough honor to be marked by a Yautja and was the only one to survive.

After many days much consideration and several days of debate the council decides that they want to use the now stocked Earth based **Chiva** sites. They decide that for now Earth would be saved from termination but an agreement must be made with the leaders of the world. The Yautja would use the **Chiva** sites when triggered and take **ooman's** to be used as slaves or pets on their planet. In return the Yautja wouldn't destroy the planet and rid it of the weapons of mass destruction on the planet.

The high council selected a crew to go to Earth with the Yautja's demands of the leaders of Earth and how long they had to make their choice any country refusing would find all its **ooman's** terminated. The council had agreed to more than one ship heading to Earth and one of the ships would consist mainly of un-blooded youth on their first **kv'var ooman** would make good pray for these students to gain skill on without much worry of the student being killed.

Upon arrival to Earth the first ship activated the translation programs and contacted the world leaders for a meeting. They used the TV to broad cast their demands and the consequences of not meeting them. With their cloaking devices there was no way the location of their space crafts would be discovered. They announced a date and time in which for each leader to reply and to do so over the TV as they had.

One country leader was the first to respond outright denying the Yautja's request. To the rest of Earth's horror a live broadcast that couldn't be interrupted of the consequences was shown to all other Earth **ooman's**. The only one's spared death had been women and children when possible. There choices had either been die fighting a horrible and painful death or have the entire planet destroyed. After seeing that there was no way to win the remaining world leaders reluctantly agreed to the terms set by the Yautja's leaders.

The Yautja went to everywhere weapons were made destroying all that couldn't be used for hunting pray. After cleaning the planet of a large amount of weapons they cleared the prisons of the dishonorable **ooman's**. Then they headed to the Elderly homes and the hospitals putting the really sick and really old out of their misery much like you would a dog or cat. Medical stations were set up all over the planet where Yautja doctor's examined and treated all **ooman's** anything that the Yautja couldn't cure was automatic grounds for termination. This would make sure strong and healthy future prey. Perhaps after a few generations there would be **ooman's** worthy.

All those who couldn't afford to get by on their own were loaded on ships to be used as either slaves or pets after the intelligence was determined. Those of low-level intelligent **ooman** would be given the pet designation so the new owner would be more patient with it knowing it didn't know any better. The higher intelligent **ooman** would learn a trade and work for a hunter or huntress depending on which skill the **ooman** had. Now satisfied everything was in order ships filled with **ooman** pets and slaves were leaving Earth and headed to Yautja Prime. Ships had been separated by sex so that the **ooman's** wouldn't breed family units were kept together on a third ship to be sold together to wealthier Yautja such as Ancient's or high council Elder's.

The process continued with an exam and then division into three groups and finally loaded onto newly arriving ships for transport back to the home world. Until only those who could develop into worthy prey remained in hopes that by the time the last **Chiva** site was activated **ooman's **would be challenging enough again to be considered worthy prey. If the **ooman's** failed to turn around they would have no choice but to place their **Chiva** site's on other planets and end Earth from the solar system. No Yautja liked the thought of losing a worthy prey and hoped with their measure that Earths **ooman's** would turn around. With the last of the **ooman's** that couldn't care for themselves loaded on ships the Yautja left planet Earth and the solar system to wait for the next group of un-bloods to be ready to attend **Chiva** at the next site that was to be used.

Upon arrival everyone was given a test to assess the **ooman's** intelligence and strength. Each test given was different so the **ooman's** couldn't cheat and had multiple parts before a decision was made as to where to place the **ooman**. They were placed into two sets of three holding area's one for pets divided by male, female and family. The other for Slaves divided by male, female, and family. All pets were held so the doctors could fix them so that no pet could ever have young. There was no need to allow these creatures to create more slaves however were kept intact but the females were given injections to prevent pregnancy.

()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva** / Trial

**kiande amedha** / Hard meat (xenomorphs)

**kv'var** / Hunt

**ooman** / human


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

The pet and Slave **ooman's** were put up for purchase by the Yautja population. The slaves were placed quickly but no Yautja wanted a pet **ooman** at least as slaves they could offer a service but the pets had no real purpose. As soon as it was realized that the **ooman** pets wouldn't be taken by any Yautja the family groups with children were returned to Earth. The family groups returned to Earth had markings that indicated that they were pets. If a Yautja wanted a pet all they had to do was catch it and the rest of its family group. The remaining **ooman** pets were housed to be used as host for **Kiande amedha** chest burster stage. There was a **Chiva** coming up soon on a host plant with an environment that wouldn't instantly kill the** ooman** pets. The high council approved the use of the pets as food and hosts to the **kiande** **amedha**. The high council felt it was for the best as the pets couldn't care for themselves and would most likely starve. To the Yautja it was better to die quickly then have a long slow death due to starvation the Yautja saw their actions as honorable.

All went well for the first year of having **ooman **slaves until one night the Matriarch heard a noise that sounded like a creäture in great pain. It was the middle of her sleep cycle and when the noise didn't stop and sounded close she chooses to check it out. She puts on her **awu'asa** since her home backs to the edge of the rain forest wild animals often wondered close to her home. She thinks it's best to be ready for when one of the wild animals chased prey close to the city. She used her stealth when following the sound and the smell of blood she hoped it wasn't a **Quatza-Rij** she prayed to **Paya** that it was an easy to kill blood pig she wasn't in the mood for a drawn-out battle. As the scent of blood became thicker she took out her **ki'cti-pa** it was best to be ready for battle. She made her way to were the smell of blood was the strongest surprised to find a **ooman** female that had delivered a pup. The **ooman** female was torn apart from attempting to deliver the pup that was too big to leave the** ooman **body. She checked to see if the **ooman** was still alive but the **ooman** had died from blood loss. She used her **dah'kte** to slice open the **ooman's** womb perhaps she could save the unborn pup. She was shocked when she removed the pup from the **ooman** it looked **ooman** but it was obviously part Yautja. She called the honorable healer Mahnde who was short in stature compared to the average male. Mahnde responded to the page, "Honorable healer Mahnde what ails you?"

She replied, "Its Matriarch Aaliya I have a dead **ooman** female and a pup that need to be tended to." She received and acknowledgment that he was on his way. It only took a few moments for the healer to arrive on a transport. The **ooman** body was loaded onto the transport and a cleaning crew was left to remove as much blood as possible they didn't want the wild animals coming into the city. Normally the animals stayed away but the scent of blood and death often attracted them.

The Matriarch sent a message to the high council about requiring all servant females to be injected with contraceptives to prevent further pregnancies and requiring servants to be examined. They would have to now record all servants and which Yautja had them so they could track down any Yautja that didn't properly care for their ooman slave.

Mahnde looked at the **ooman** female and found the owner's marks before looking up the name turning to the Matriarch before saying, "It seems her owner was recently listed as a bad blood. I think she went into season and he went into rut which resulted in a pup. I would guess he Took the **ooman** since no Yautja female would want him. The pup is theirs but looks too **ooman** to stay here. The pup would do well on Earth we would just need to be sure she's raised correctly."

The Matriarch pondered on Mahnde's suggestion she'd have to have a long talk with the high council there was bound to be more **ooman** Yautja hybrids if bad blood's owned **ooman** slaves. Perhaps these hybrids were the answer to suitable **ooman** pray. With Yautja mixed with several generations of **ooman** DNA the **ooman's** would become more worthy prey. They would have to wait until the hybrid **ooman's **were way more **ooman** than Yautja so as not to violate their own laws. She asked, "Will you care for the pup until I return with answers from the high council."

After receiving a nod she sighed knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep this was a matter that had to be dealt with right away. She sent a com message to the high council members to meet with her. Once they agreed to meeting now to discuss what actions to take this took them several days to come to an answer. The first course of action was to find any and all **ooman** Yautja hybrids to send to Earth. It took a few days to find all the hybrid pups placing them on ships with servants to care for the pups. Upon arriving at Earth a Yautja Elder spoke with the leader of the United States coming to an agreement on how the pups were to be raised and the compensation for providing them with the proper care. The contract allowed for inspection of the pups as well as a requirement of all to pass both intelligence as well as strength tests before being allowed to mate. **Ooman** mate's would have to qualify to marry one of the hybrid's and were only allowed to marry pure **ooman's** to prevent an increase in Yautja features.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

Aaliya (Meaning: Tall or large)

Mahnde (Meaning: The short one)

**Yautja** / English

**awu'asa** / Armor

**Chiva** / Trial

**Dah'kte **/ Wristblades

**Ki'cti-pa **/Spear, Combistick, Lance

**Kiande amedha** / hard meat (xenomorphs)

**Ooman** / human

**Paya** / God

**Quatza-Rij** / is a creature native to the home world of Yautja


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

By the end of one hundred years all the **ooman's** that had been marked as pets had died. It took an extra hundred years for all the **ooman** slaves to die due to owner's allowing the slaves to breed. By this time Earth's **ooman's** were well on their way to becoming once again worthy prey. The Yautja decided it was time to let the memory of them fade from the **ooman** world. Time was also needed to allow the memory of **ooman **pets and slaves to fade from Yautja minds. The Yautja banded the ownership of **ooman** pets as being useless but didn't change the rules on owning **ooman** slaves. Those worthy of the **kv'var** would make a trophy worthy prey. The Yautja council decided it was best to wait for the next Earth based** Chiva **site to activate. At that time they would send those ready to go on their **Chiva** along with any hunting parties that wished to test the worth of **ooman's** as prey.

The **ooman's** adapted and changed in appearance due to the influence of Yautja DNA. The minimum height for all **ooman** adults was 5'5 but the average height was 6'. The hearing and vision were both dramatically improved. Toe and finger nails were both tougher and longer but still nothing compared to Yautja nails. Most **ooman's** had black or dark brown hair other colors were rare. Eye color mainly consisted of brown, gold or green with a few other rare colors appearing. Most **ooman** skin tone ranged from tan to brown with a few having alien skin tone coloration. The bones were stronger and denser as well as less likely to break. There were also more muscles so **ooman's** were now stronger than before. There were now very few diseases **ooman's **healed faster and lived a lot longer. The new **ooman** life span was a minimum of 150 years some lasted longer and some lasted less since life support was no longer offered. **Ooman's** were now smarter and because they lived longer most didn't reach adulthood until after they attended college. Attending college was now mandatory but only for two years if a **ooman **wanted to continue after two years it was their choice to do so. **Ooman** society had seen some major changes however the court system remained the same as it once was although there was considerably less crime as no one wanted the dishonor of going to jail since often the family would disown you.

The next Earth based **Chiva **site activated it had been three hundred years since the last **ooman** slave had died. Much had changed on Yautja Prime in that time many had gone on their last hunt joining **Cetanu** at the hunter's table of honor. Yautja females were in short supply due to more males being born than females. The female population was just now starting to catch up with the male population but many of them were too young to mate. When they were old enough to mate the contests between males for the right to mate them would be many. Younger males often avoided returning to the home world during mating season as the current females always choose the strongest. What was the point of returning home to smell females in season and go into rut knowing that there was no way they stood a chance at gaining any female's attention. Many males chose instead to continue to hunt and gain impressive trophies as well as skill in hopes of being able to defeat all males for their choice of female.

The Yautja high council looked at the active Earth site it was listed as Paris, France. Her remember stocking the site with the seemingly infinite tunnels that run below the streets of Paris that were once used for mining seemed like the perfect place for a **Chiva** site. The tunnels heading different directions only added to the challenge of getting to the queen's chamber. The mine tunnels stretch for close to 600 kilometers throughout the Parisian underground. Many parts of the mine are hundreds of feet below street level. Some passageways are flooded, or are so narrow you have to crawl through them. The infinite underground maze absorbs sound, mutes it, making it unlikely to hear somebody yelling for help, even if they are not far away. While he was investigating the site to stock for **Chiva** he noticed a large number of **ooman** bones on the ground. He assumed it was from **ooman's** stupid enough to enter the mine not ready and had easily gotten lost within the mine dying of starvation simply because they couldn't find the way out.

The place hadn't been used in a long time when he had decided to set it up as a **Chiva** site in fact it was illegal for **ooman's** to go into the mine. The **ooman's** deemed it too dangerous to enter. The** ooman's **even had tales of spirits dwelling in the mines keeping most away if the fear of getting lost wasn't enough to deter a **ooman** from entering. He was thrilled that this site had gone active it was the perfect place for a **Chiva**. It was a great site because it allowed the **Kiande** **amedha **to grow some and provided challenge for the hunters. He made his way to the training grounds to alert the instructors to have those ready to leave for their **Chiva** to grab their gear it was time to go. As he made his way through the city informing all teachers and preparing ships for the journey to Earth he was wondering if he should go too he was curious about how the **ooman's** were progressing.

Once the teachers knew and ships as well as captains as well as medical staff on each ship were assigned. He started the daunting task of loading each ship with** Chiva** groups until the ship was full. Once all ships were full and there were no more eligible students he got on the last one to make the determination of **ooman** worthiness as prey himself.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Cetanu **/ The Black Hunter (God of Death)

**Chiva **/Trial

**Kiande amedha **/ hard meat (xenomorphs)

**kv'var **/ Hunt

**Ooman** / human


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

High Council Elder Abhay had boarded his eldest son's ship. He went in search of his son he was the only one of his children that hadn't sired any pups and he wondered why. He approached Dachande he placed his hand on his shoulder and shook in normal greeting and his son returned the greeting. Dachande was confused it wasn't like he wasn't happy to his sire it just wasn't often he left the home world often with his position on the high council. Dachande asked, "What brings you aboard my ship sire?"

Abhay he replied, "Two reasons my son one to survey the **ooman** planet Earth to assess the worthiness of **ooman's** as prey to be collected as trophies. The second is why I choose this ship it was to ask you why you haven't taken a mate yet. You have acquired many trophies and are most honorable so what keeps you from continuing my line." His head cocked to one side as he waited for a reply.

Dachande replied with his head and eyes lowered in respect, "Sire I am thrilled to hear that **ooman's** may once again become prey worthy of making trophies from. As far as females go I have tried dad but not one has asked to see my trophies. I asked a female why once and she said my coloration was too **ooman** and feared I was a hybrid descendant that was to Yautja to return to Earth. When I assured her I wasn't she asked how could I know if it was kept secret from all Yautja. So I asked others and they all said the same reply I'd have to wait until I am your age and there is little to no stronger competition to sire a pup off a Yautja female."

Abhay looked his son over objectively noting his pale almost white skin. His scales had shades of gray and black patterned in them the colors repeated over his entire body including the dread locks on his head. His eyes a beautiful shade of golden his mandibles perfect how could a female think that he was descendant from a **ooman** hybrid that looked too much like a Yautja. He trilled angrily saying, "Your coloration is rare but by no means **ooman** hybrid. The hybrids were all left on Earth no matter how they looked. But I can't argue with the mass opinion once you're strong enough to beat me in **Kehrite** you can just claim any female you want. No other male would be competition for you. Just be sure to go for the younger females or ones that do nothing but breed. They will be less dangerous than the others. You wouldn't want to die attempting to mate with one of the stronger bearers."

Dachande growled replying, "How about we indulge in some **c'nlip** it will be a while before we reach Earth. A little won't hurt and then we can warm up in **kehrite** so we will be warmed up when we reach earth."

Abhay nodded in agreement **c'nlip** did sound good right about now. His son was handling his plight a lot better than he would have had he been rejected by the female Yautja. He wondered how his son dealt with his needs or if he ever went into rut how he handled it. He often wondered how he had sired such a light-colored pup he was a dark green coloration with black scales and dreadlocks. His bearer was the same coloration as his the only difference was her scales were gray and yellow it was that coloration that had attracted him to her. The yellow against the dark green seemed to scream to him watch out this one is dangerous. He sired all of his pups off of her no other male ever dared to attempt to claim her after he did he had been both fierce and fearless during his **Chiva **bringing home many trophies. He spent a few years gaining both experience and trophies before he returned home. When he did return home it was mating season driven by the need to rut he found a female of interest and fought off all other males winning the right to mate his chosen female. Once he claimed her ever mating season he returned to her to re-stake his claim. She always made him earn the right to mate with her and it was always worth it. His whole family line was honorable Yautja's many were strong with a large number of trophies and scares. Others were highly intelligent and chose other pursuits after completing their **Chiva** and gaining enough trophies to impress at least one female Yautja. He knew his line was secure with his other pups but he hated to think that Dachande's line would end he just knew if he could find a female he'd create pups that would achieve greatness. He prayed to **Paya **that she would help his son find a mate that would bear him many fine hunters and huntresses. He drank his **c'nlip** and then went to **Kehrite** with his son. This way he could release some of his tension over his son's dilemma. He figured his son could use the release as well. He realized that his son must carry a large amount of tension since he had never been able to mate.

Dachande had also been praying to **Paya** for a mate to bear his pups. He was extremely frustrated he always avoided the home world during mating season to avoid going into rut. He knew he could beat most males and even some females but he didn't want the weaker ones to bear his pups. So he was waiting until he could win a female worthy of baring his pups. Although he had to admit waiting was starting to wear on his nerves there was only so much his hand could do to saté his desires. He hoped that **Paya **would answer his prayers soon he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

Abhay (Meaning: Fearless)

Dachande (Meaning: Broken Tusk)

**Yautja** / English

**c'nlip **/ Intoxicating beverage

**Head and eyes lowered **/ Submission

**Head cocked to one side **/ Curiosity

**Kehrite **/ Training Hall, Dojo

**Sire **/ Father

**Paya **/ God

**Placing one hand on another's shoulder, and shaking **/ Greeting

**Pup **/Child or young

**Ooman** / human

**Rut **/ state of lust, need to have sex


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

**~ Location: Earth Paris, France ~**

Weyland Corporation had grown over the years expanding and creating new technology. They were creating it from alien items recovered from the Antarctica site. Jamie had been born in America but who would pass up a job opportunity that would allow you to work in Paris, France. She was a researcher she looked at alien items to see what technology could be used. She had looked at all sorts of weapons to see if there would be any use for them other than making a duplicate weapon.

Jamie had seen a short and long sword made from metal like none she had ever seen it was practically indestructible. A spear and a spear gun oddly enough the spear they had wasn't the right one to be used in the spear gun none of these could really be used for anything other than the weapon they were. There was a net gun the net seemed to shrink around anything unfortunate enough to be caught in it the net gun could be repurposed if they could prevent the net from shrinking. Jamie had really liked working on the wrist blades they were interesting to work with and easy to engage but had no practical use other than to kill. She had repaired a broken set that was scheduled to be melted down and they were now in her apartment.

She was working on what was called a communication device. She slowly pushed one button at a time to see what would happen. The first button seemed to do nothing leaving her disappointed. She had asked if there were any more armor pieces available to see the function of that button but the company claimed to have none. The second button launched a hallow gram that was a layout of the building she was in. She was thrilled by this feature she could see everything in the building humans seemed to be yellow in color. The room the furnace was in had a red mark that she guessed was the furnace but the red confused her since it was summer and they had the air conditioner on she wondered if that would still create that much heat. She smirked she'd test out her theory by going to the place and confirming the data. It was a part of her job any way to check out the information for when it was converted for consumer use. If what she was seeing was correct then this would be great to use for rescue from natural disasters or to find those lost in the wilderness. She made her way through the hallways confirming that the yellow dots were in deed other humans.

Jamie made her way to the red dot finding it was in fact the furnace. However now that she was in the furnace room she noticed there was another room with a white dot in it. She knew the area was restricted but she needed to identify what the dot meant otherwise her report would be incomplete. She figured she'd ask to enter and if denied entrance at least then she'd have something to put in her report. She went to the restricted door and found no one there so she attempted to open it shocked when it wasn't locked. She followed the device readings until she reached a specially designed cage with a Xenomorph in it. The creäture was jet black with deadly claws, tail and jaw with a double mouth. Jamie was literally shocked yelling, "Is Weyland Corporation insane keeping one of those things here with humans around."

She looked back down at her equipment and saw more dots farther in she had always been too curious for her own good but in this case she really didn't want to know if there were more Xenomorphs caged in this restricted area. She backed away from the cage walking into a hard surface she could tell it wasn't a wall as there was a yellow dot behind her. She turned around to see a man behind her she looked at him meekly saying, "I was following the readings to see what they indicated it wasn't until I saw that Xenomorph that I realized I was somewhere I shouldn't be. I will be going now I have no interest in coming back here."

He smirked at her replying, "No can do miss I will have to take you to the boss Michael." He grabbed her arm and pushed her forward through all the caged Xenomorphs in various stages. Many of them were missing an arm, leg or tail nothing like the perfect one she had seen first. She wondered what the hell Weyland Corporation was doing were they experimenting on the creatures. As they went deeper in she saw dead Xenomorphs in a cage with dirt so their acidic blood wouldn't dissolve anything. She saw the Xenomorph being taken apart and pieces being used to create armor. She assumed the armor was going to be sold to the military. The sight was sickening and almost made her lose her lunch. They finally got to their destination Michael said, "Hey Brain I found a snoop she came into the restricted area."

Jamie glared at him saying, "I told you it was an accident no one was at the door and it wasn't even locked. I was too busy looking down and following dots to confirm what it was to realize where I was until I confirmed the last dot. Once I saw the one Xenomorph I knew I was somewhere I should be and was more than happy to leave and never return."

Brain looked over Jamie glaring at Michael asking, "Why wasn't the door locked or guarded. She wouldn't have been in the restricted area if either you had been at your post or the door had been locked like it's supposed to be. As for you Jamie you have done some good for our company by suggesting selling the wrist blades to slaughter houses for quick kill of the animals."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Jamie glared at Brian asking, "Where on Earth did you find the Xenomorphs? Why in heaven's name are they here in cages? Have you gone insane do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Am I the only sane person working for Weyland Corporation?"

Brian gained an eerie smile before he replied, "We tranquilized the Xenomorph in the mines below this building. We put them in cages so they don't kill anyone we keep them well guarded with lots of features in place should one attempt to break out. It's very safe there is no way to escape except in death and all dead are throughly examine and disassembled to make sure they aren't faking we are taking no chances. Safety is our number one concern besides look at the weapons and body armor that can be created from Xenomorphs."

He took her to the wall to show her all the equipment they had made so far with the bodies of dead Xenomorphs. Claws were made into knives, swords and spears. The body was made into armor really sleek-looking armor. She touched the armor it was smooth and shiny when she hit it the armor was very hard. Brian put a piece on the table and pulled out a hammer hitting it really hard before putting the hammer down. Jamie looked at the piece and could see no damage on the armor. Jamie was impressed this armor provided a lot of protection but she couldn't understand housing the creatures they were way to dangerous and unpredictable. Jamie looked at Brian saying, "Alright I see the use the Xenomorphs can be but I don't understand housing them just tranquillize them and remove what you need killing them in the process. Do you know the risk involved in housing live Xenomorphs up here. Odds are you stumbled on a **Chiva **site and that means Yautja which means death to anyone around the Xenomorphs.

Brian looked Jamie over her dark brown almost black thick hair reached her mid back. She had tan skin tone and was a short 5'6". She was 140 lbs of pure muscle due to the daily work out and diet requirements of Weyland Corporation they required all employees to be fit. The only fat on her body was in her C cup chest she had good child-bearing hips. It was her eyes he loved the best they were gray with brown and gold rings around the pupil that flared out like the sun. He liked what he saw although her anger and yelling were a turn off. Jamie glared at him she didn't like this idiot checking her out so she asked, "You do realize that Xenomorphs will attract the Yautja to our company. That is if they aren't here already under the building in the mines below us. You are aware that when their **Chiva** is over they will likely blow up the mine and this building with it."

Brian smirked seeing a chance to impress Jamie replying, "No they won't we have something they want come on I will show you our prize possession." Jamie rolled her eyes saying, "If it's a queen Xenomorph I don't want to meet her. I had enough with the prime male in the first cage. He looked like he wanted to eat me. Being looked at like I was food once is enough for my lifetime."

He grabbed her hand roughly giving her no choice but to come with him. He took her to a door that required a security pass to enter. He swiped his pass-key opening the door saying, "This is a highly restricted area Michael you will need to wait out here."

Michael didn't like it and the moment the door closed behind them he called the boss and reported Brian for breaching security. Brian dragged Jamie to a large glass box inside was a highly preserved female Yautja she was the same skin tone as Jamie. Jamie had never seen a real one only studied them in text books just like the Xenomorphs. Jamie really liked the males from the neck down they reminded her of the guys on the covers of her favorite romance novels. She was in awe of finally being able to see a real Yautja although she knew from her studies how dishonorable this was to them. Jamie looked at him asking, "If you're done collecting information from her body I suggest you honor her by burning her remains. The Yautja would see this as a dishonorable act you can't keep her like this forever."

Brain grinned more saying, "I do believe you will be perfect for our project." He grabbed her wrist roughly again dragging her further into the secured area. Something told her that where ever he was taking her she wasn't going to like it and most definitely didn't want to be a part of it.

Finally they arrived at the end of the long hallway and she was thrown into the wall that felt cold like plexiglass. Jamie dreaded it but she slowly turned around inside the large pen was a Yautja it was small and from the lack of breast she assessed was a male. She had never seen a live one before and this one seemed awfully young. Brian grinned at her shocked look saying, "She died in child-birth we have tended to him since he was born. You'd make a good teacher for him."

Jamie crossed her arms looking at the crazed man like he was completely insane. Once she collected herself she said, "Males train young males due to their hormones and lack of self-control. There is no way I am going in there with him odds are he would act on instinct or hormones either way I'd wind up dead in a matter of seconds. You seriously should have contacted the Yautja and had the Yautja come get him. This is seriously bad who knows what they will do to Earth because of Weyland Corporation."

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Brian grinned saying, "Well it's a good thing you are here than my dear. We have a male he's injured but I bet you can patch him up so that he can teach the brat." Brian couldn't think of anything other than impressing her enough to get closer to her so that she would be his.

He loved the fire she had although the loud way she yelled he could do without unless of course it was to call out his name in bed. He liked the thought of that and he couldn't wait he just knew if he showed her everything he would be rewarded by her.

Jamie knew his type she had been exposed to it way to often thinking that if they impressed her she'd let them take her to bed. Little did they know that she typically wasn't impressed if she was yelling at them? Little did they know that yelling for her equaled irritation, fear, and frustration at how stupid they were being? Jamie sighed closing her eyes and counting to five before saying, "Show me him I will see what can be done. Be warned though I only know some basic first aid."

Brian was thrilled hopefully the last resident would have her all over him. He led her to another door this one really thick metal he punched in a code and opened the door. Once inside she could see an older Yautja sitting on the floor green blood covering him. Brian turned to her saying, "He won't let us near him we don't know why."

Jamie rolled her eyes saying, "You're a worthless **ooman** male with no honor why would he." She pushed past him hoping that would have insulted him enough to back off she doubted it though he wasn't overly bright. After grabbing a first aid kit she made her way into the room despite Brian shouting at her that it was crazy to do so. She made sure to avoid eye contact with the Yautja she knew he would only get agitated if she did. She pointed to the cross looking in the direction of the Yautja saying, "I am here to help you" pausing a moment to guess his age adding, "Honorable Elder."

When she got no response she scooted closer this time she heard a growl. Jamie pushed the medical kit over to him saying, "Care to do it yourself or would you rather go on the last hunt?" She sat and waited observing him from where she was as well as the room.

She noticed a dead human near him and he wasn't attending to his wounds. She assessed that he was still deciding if she was honorable or not. She moved a little closer causing the growl to become louder. She pointed to the dead human noting no trophies were taken she asked, "**Ooman** bad blood or food?"

The Yautja was still sizing up this **ooman **female she had come in offering aid and honored him with her words. He was thrilled she thought he was young enough to be an Elder. She wasn't foolish either she hadn't rushed to him she was proceeding cautiously. He was taken by surprise when she tossed the box of supplies over to him even more so when she asked if he wanted to go on the last hunt. He didn't want to go on the last hunt but to prevent that the wounds needed to be treated. He just wasn't sure if he could trust her or not yet. When she asked if the dead **ooman **was a bad blood or food he was stunned but decided he would try to communicate with her since she was trying with him. His voice gruff from pain replied, "Bad blood and food."

Jamie was thrilled he answered at all so now she knew he had seen that man as a bad blood but used him for food. Jamie noticing there wasn't much left to the body asked, "Need more food?" She hoped she could gain his trust he really needed to be treated.

The Yautja looked at her oddly this **ooman** female was offering to feed him. Curious of what she'd do to feed him he replied, "**Sei-i**" now he waited to see what she'd do.

Jamie yelled Brian, "Got any live animals to give this guy for food he's hungry." She decided she'd have better luck if she played to his ego adding, "I'd be ever so grateful."

Brain raced off to the phone calling the kitchen asking if they had any live fish on hand. Once he got a yes he had the kitchen staff bring it up in water so it would still be alive when it got to them. He went to the door saying, "Jamie one live fish as requested my dear."

Jamie got up and took the fish kissing his cheek for good measure. She looked over the good-sized fish in the ten gallon tank and carried it as close as she dared to go. She put the tank on the floor and pointed asking, "Can I bring to you honorable elder." When she got no response she slowly moved closer holding the tank as far out in front of her as she could.

The Yautja reached into the tank as soon as she was close enough taking the fish to eat. He watched her cautiously as she opened the white box with the Red Cross on it. He saw her take out a few of the items before turning to him asking again, "May I or last hunt honorable Elder" he noticed she was pointing to a sharp knife inside the box he hadn't noticed before.

He decided she was indeed honorable by not only supplying him with food but pointing out the obvious weapon to him. He replied, "Honorable **ooman **female only help Oorjit." He did need his wounds tended to or the wounds could cause his death.

Jamie was thrilled she went to work on his injuries doing what she could for him before wrapping his arm and legs in bandages to help stop the bleeding. As she worked she whispered softly she knew he'd be able to hear her, "Oorjit you honor me with your name" she moved her arm so he'd notice the communication device sighing she continued, "A pup is here that needs rescue I don't know how to contact others."

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

Oorjit (Meaning: powerful)

**Yautja** / English

**Ooman **/ human

**Sei-i** / Yes


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Jamie knew she was speaking broken English but she also knew the Yautja didn't like nonsense words they liked straight and to the point. Oorjit looked at the **ooman** female known as Jame-e and wondered if **Paya** had answered his prayers with this **ooman**. He wondered if this was his pup or if the bad blood** oomans **had captured others of his kind. He hoped **Paya** had answered his prayers and his **pup** was safe. He watched Jame-e grab thick white material and place it on his chest leaning her arms on him to give pressure to stop the bleeding. He noticed the way she positioned her arms allowed him access to the communication device he trilled at her cleaver nature.

He contacted a ship with ease using his native language to communicate his status and tell them about the **ooman** helping him. They easily locked onto his coördinates telling him that a rescue party would be sent right away as they were in the area. He now waited while Jame-e put the white material under his chain body armor since it was form-fitting it was perfect for holding it in place. He watched as she backed up off of him and made her way to the door. Jamie looked at Brian saying, "Ok he's patched up enough to be moved in with the pup. I suggest you get way ahead and open the door and then move out of range Yautja see men as prey unless you wish to be dinner."

Brian paled slightly he knew the male was dangerous he had killed one of his team in a matter of seconds with nothing but his hands. Brain asked, "How did you get him to let you close?"

Jamie rolled her eyes replying, "Well one I am a girl and two I haven't done anything to make him distrust me." Sometimes she wondered if Weyland Corporation hired people who kissed butt or if they got their job because they knew someone high up in the company. It was obvious he hadn't studied the required Yautja and Xenomorph books to get a job with Weyland Corporation.

She watched as Brian just stood there staring at her she put her hands on her hips saying, "Unless you want an uncontrollable killing machine I suggest you let this male teach the younger one." She watched Brian turn and leave in a huff to unlock the other cage so that Jamie could take the other Yautja to it.

Once Brian was a safe distance ahead Jamie turned to Oorjit saying, "Would honorable Oorjit follow Jamie to **pup**?" Oorjit only replied, "**Sei-i**" She led him in silence hoping that by leading him that she wasn't insulting him in some way.

She was only a prey creäture the only time he'd naturally would follow her would be if he was hunting her. Jamie hoped that she wasn't unintentionally turning on his hunting instincts she most definitely didn't want to be hunted. Once she reached the door she opened it letting the Yautja go in first she knew it was safer that way the only issue was did they bother to teach the **pup** its native language or not. She knew she'd find out the answer soon enough.

Brian was next to her the moment the Yautja was out of range pushing her into the room and closing the door behind her. She glared at him through the closed see through door Brian pressed the intercom saying, "It won't be locked unless they look like they are getting hostile. This is a safety precaution for me. You are expendable my dear I am not." She couldn't help but to think that he was the expendable one.

She watched the two Yautja Oorjit was making lots of growling, clicking, trilling and other noises she had no hope of copying. Jamie noticed the **pup** wasn't responding in fact it seemed to be looking to her for reassurance. She wasn't sure what to do it wasn't her place to interfere between the two Yautja. It was Oorjit that was the first to say anything, "Ooman **pup** doesn't know much Yautja."

Jamie sighed she didn't know much Yautja either only a few words but most of the sounds weren't repeatable because she didn't have mandibles to make them. She looked at the **pup** asking, "Do you speak English little one?" She could tell by the body language the **pup** was excited.

He trilled out in excitement, "I got what I asked for they brought me my mother." She glared yet again at Brian this man's stupidity had no bounds. Now she had to be real careful of what she said to the **pup** she didn't want to harm him any more than Brian had already.

Jamie replied, "I am not your mother or bearer I am just a **ooman** female. Do you know where your father or sire is?" She hoped to educate him without insulting the other Yautja in the room it was for the best if the **pup** understood his own kind.

The pup looked at her oddly saying, "My sire is over there" he pointed to Oorjit then asked, "Where is my bearer?" He was a smart **pup** he could tell the** ooman **was teaching him Yautja words by his sires pleased look.

Jamie wasn't sure how to answer that question she knew where his bearer was but it was just her body. She sighed opting for the truth saying, "She is dead Brain said from complications during delivery of you." She had no idea if that was the truth or not odds were if he had kept the two Yautja together the female would have lived through the birth.

Oorjit was beyond angry it was rare that a female Yautja experienced enough problems during delivery to die from it. He knew that Jame-e had mentioned that the male **ooman** told her what had happened meaning she wasn't at fault. He wanted to see his mate if she was still around since he was dealing with **oomans **he could only hope she had to receive the right kind of ceremony so she could go to **Cetanu's** table of honor.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Bad Blood** / Dishonorable

**Cetanu** / The Black Hunter (God of Death)

**Ooman **/ human

**Paya** / God

**Pup** / Child, baby

**Sei-i** / Yes


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Jamie was about to ask for the pups name when she heard a loud screech she knew instantly it was an Xenomorph and if it was loud that either meant they had escaped or others had come to the rescue of the captured Xenomorphs. She opened the door asking, "Brian is there any armor and weapons back here? I prefer not to die today and if I do I want to at least go down fighting."

She watched as he shook his head no at her she knew they weren't safe were they were they best option was to try to make an escape to where the armor was in the other room. She glared at Brian saying, "Cleaning supplies now!" Brian nodded leading her to the cleaning supply closet with Yautja following them making him extremely uneasy.

She was thrilled there were plenty of brooms and mops in the closet. She pulled the broom and mop heads off throwing the Yautja two before grabbing one for herself she looked at Brian I suggest you take one although I am certain if the Xenomorphs don't kill you I am certain he will" pointing back at the large male Yautja.

Brian wasn't overly worried he had a gun under his lab coat in case of emergencies. All he had to do was escape from the building the rest was their problem. How hard could it be he knew the fastest route? Once outside the building he'd notify the president and the building would be exploded. He couldn't wait to start harvesting the dead bodies for research and experimentation. He went to the computer tapping a few buttons before heading back to the door that needed his passkey.

Oorjit caught the poles seeing they weren't much but were better than nothing. He handed one to his pup he thanked **Paya** once again for sending this odd **ooman **to him. Perhaps **Paya** saw the **oomans** differently since they now carried some Yautja blood in them. He wondered how much Yautja blood this one carried she was certainly different from the other **ooman's** he had come into contact with. He watched the male **ooman** open the door and could see shimmering in the distance the others were here. He was really surprised when Jamie put some armor on his son before protecting herself. He could hear the claws and screeches of the **Kiande amedha **he even saw a few that were close by getting ready for attack.

Jamie hoped and prayed that by helping the pup Oorjit would intern help her. She knew odds weren't in her favor she sucked at baseball but to her advantage these things were bigger than a ball. She just had to keep the tail, claws and second mouth away from her body. She turned to lead the way out when she saw a Xenomorph charging at her she knew it was the full intact one that had been in the cage as it gave her that same look as before.

Brian saw the Xenomorph and took off running down a side passage way. Jamie mumbled, "Coward" as the creäture lunged at her. She swung at it with all her might knocking it off course to the right. Within moments of its crash landing she fell as well from a tail swipe she growled out, "Cheater that's so not fair." She could have sworn the Yautja were laughing at her however she did notice they were around her fighting their own beasts.

They were in a circle and the pup was in the center pole in hand hitting anything that came near it with way more accuracy than she had. Jamie watched the Xenomorph in front of her get up screeching at her or perhaps it was calling for more Xenomorphs she wasn't sure which. Jamie watched it a few moments trying to decide what to do only to realize that the Xenomorph was planning and plotting as well. Jamie glared at the Xenomorph saying, "You may be smart but I don't want to be lunch."

Jamie wasn't sure how much damage if any she could inflict with just a wooden pole. She wasn't even sure how much of the pole had hit the Xenomorph the last time. It was back up on its feet tail flailing about in anger. Jamie rolled her eyes at the Xenomorph saying, "Well I am not too thrilled either so we are even."

She watched the tail swing at her she ran out-of-the-way of the lethal weapon knowing her wooded pole was no match. Unfortunately the only way out of the path of the tail was closer to the Xenomorph so she extended the pole in front of her jabbing the end into the creäture as she got close. Jamie was thrilled when she managed to push the beast back and away from her. She looked around her and she seemed to be the only one fighting a Xenomorph Oorjit and his pup was gone or at least they appeared to be gone. Since the beast was down again she raced for the now open exit. She rushed to the secure area door locking it behind her before rushing to the front door pulling the fire alarm on the way out. She paused to catch her breath not sure what exactly to do she didn't want to go back in that would be crazy. Jamie wasn't going to leave without knowing Oorjit and his son made it out as well. She wasn't sure why she had grown attached to them in the short period she knew them but she had.

Jamie passed back and forth outside the building trying to decide if she should follow instinct and flee or go back inside and find Oorjit only problem with that was she didn't even know if he was still in there and going back in with just a wooden pole was a sure-fire way to wind up dead. She had gotten extremely lucky the first time she didn't want to push her luck a second time. The only answer she could think of would be to get weapons before even attempting to go back. Even with weapons she was seriously under prepared to take on Xenomorphs.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Kiande amedha** / Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Ooman **/ human

**Paya** / God


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

**~With the Yautja ~**

Oorjit had caught Jame-e fighting the **Kiande amedha** on the communicator he had taken from her. He sent the clip with instructions not to kill on sight Jame-e had certainly more than earned her life. He also sent a clip of the male **ooman** telling them to kill the **bad blood** on sight. He wondered if Jame-e was cleaver enough to make it out of the area alive while he felt a debt of honor to Jame-e he had a **pup** to worry about. He wondered if he should return for Jamie she could teach his **pup** some Yautja words while his **pup** learned the rest of their language from him. It was going to be a while before they would head to the home world. He thought it would be best if the **pup** knew some of the language before arriving on the home world.

Oorjit wondered which ship they'd be on since the Yautja were there for **Chiva** he'd have to go on which ever ship had space for him and his **pup**. Jame-e was another question all together he could bring her as a slave they were still allowed but that would depend on how much **ooman** blood she carried if she was to Yautja it was better to find out now then he could train her so she could go on the next **Chiva**. She most definitely needed training in how to fight he had seen her hit the **Kiande amedha **and the hit was less than sold by sheer luck she had made contact. He had seen her close her eyes right before taking the swing he found it funny when she talked to the **Kiande amedha. **At that point the area was secured except for the one she was fighting so he took the others to where his mate's body was he had to get her body on the ship.

Once the ship was over the building it dropped the winch equipment which was secured around the body. Once everything was secure he sent a signal to the ship to lift the body up. It didn't take long for the body to be safe inside the ships interior Oorjit now went to the task of dealing with his son and deciding the course of action to take with Jame-e. For now he wanted to find that **ooman **male that had held them captive and perhaps allow his son to watch him kill the **bad blood** **ooman** for learning purposes. It would be good to activate his sons hunting instincts maybe even let him have his first kill with a little help from him. He took an extra helmet from one of Yautja that had come to help and used it with the communication device to plot a route out of the building he figured the male **ooman **and Jame-e both would have looked for a way out.

**~ With Jamie ~**

Jamie stepped away from the door so the people coming out of the building wouldn't trample her in the rush to leave the building. She stopped pacing setting herself into a wide stance and trying to copy the toughness of a Yautja. She placed her hands on her hips thinking to herself I am Yautja the ultimate predator I have a** pup** what do I do first. She thought for a while before coming to the conclusion that she'd end the threat to the **pup** first. Second would be to secure the body of the departed Yautja for proper ceremony so that she could meet **Cetanu** in honor. Finally I would want to find Brian if he hadn't been killed yet to kill before heading to the ship. So what she needed was to find Brian the Yautja would have more than likely landed somewhere close to the mines for the **Chiva** participants. The Yautja most likely had other ships on Earth who knew where they would be without running into a Yautja and asking. She looked at the sky it was a nice clear sunny day so there was no chance of rain helping her out she knew there armor would show in the rain. So her best bet was locating Brian he was a stupid greedy man which meant he wouldn't have gone very far. He would want to collect anything that remained to sell for money or to be used by the Weyland Corporation. She knew for Brian to contact the owners of Weyland Corporation he'd need computer access and a phone line to negotiate a deal for what he could get after everything was over.

The question now was where was Brian and Mathew she was sure they would work together if presented the opportunity to do so. Mathew didn't seem overly bright but from his build looked very strong. Brian seemed to be the smarter of the two but was lacking in physical strength which made them the perfect team. Now on to where they might be hiding both men weren't overly bright and liked women so odds were they either were still in the building or somewhere outside near all the women. She started searching the mob of people who were beginning to wonder why they were outside and there was no obvious smoke coming from the building. As she was searching her question was answered she heard Brian on a bull horn saying, "Don't go back in the building we have had an infestation of Xenomorphs please just go home until your called back into work."

Jamie knew that voice that was Brian she made her way in the direction of the voice. This feat wasn't easy as she had to get through the mob of people heading the opposite direction. Once she finally reached Brian she wasn't surprised to find Mathew standing there right next to him. She knew he wasn't sending them home to protect anyone it was so he wouldn't have to split any money from what is recovered with anyone else.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Bad Blood** / Dishonorable

**Cetanu / **The Black Hunter (God of Death)

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Kiande amedha **/ Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Ooman **/ Human


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Jamie wondered where the Yautja where she didn't think they would let the **bad blood** **oomans** go. She cursed her eye sight they had to be somewhere nearby but there was no way she'd be able to see them due to their armor. She sighed she'd have to figure something out she could see how stupid they were and trick them into trying to get the queen Xenomorph. There was a risk in doing that they may want her to go with them and she really didn't want to be anywhere near the mines and the Xenomorph hive.

**~ With Yautja ~**

Oorjit found a group of yellow dots on his communication device he headed towards them to see if he could find the **bad blood** **oomans**. He made his way to the area that had the largest number of dots but it seemed as they were moving so he'd have to move quickly to make sure the ones he wanted to kill wouldn't escape. He picked up his pace but not so fast that he out moved his **pup** who was keeping good pace with him it made him proud. He searched the mass of **oomans** that were leaving the area while moving in the direction they had come from. It took him awhile to reach where the **bad blood oomans** were he was thrilled to see Jame-e there safe and sound he was glad she had made it out alive.

Oorjit rushed forward quickly crippling the legs of one before killing the other he didn't want any trophies from either they weren't worthy. He motioned his son over to the disabled **ooman** explaining where the kill locations were. The crippled ooman was trying to escape by using his arms to drag his body. He had his son do the kill of the second **ooman** once he was dead he showed him the organs inside and which one's held value over the others. He even allowed his son to taste some of the flesh he wanted his son to experience the taste of his first kill it would help awaken his hunting instincts. He had named his son Ghardeh and he noticed he was looking over the other **ooman** body comparing the differences between the two. He was thrilled that his son was so curious and eager to learn these things would help him progress while on the way home.

**~ Jamie's P.O.V ~**

Jamie didn't know who had attacked Brain but whoever did hadn't killed him but injured his legs so that he wouldn't be going far. Mathew was instantly killed when his head was severed from his body. Jamie stood in shock unable to move watching as everything unfolded in front of her. She watched as shimmering occurred and the pup she had rescued came into view. He went to Brian she watched as the pup used his blades on Brain gutting him open before killing him. She felt a little bad for the foolish man it was most definitely not a pleasant way to die. She had heard Brian's screams of pain and cries for help throughout the ordeal. Jamie had taken a step back only to hit a brick wall behind her. When she turned her head to look behind her she saw nothing which could only mean one thing there was a Yautja behind her. She instantly wished she could be invisible she reminded herself not to panic fear now would be a bad thing.

Jamie watched the pup trying to distract her mind he seemed very intrigued by the dead **ooman**. She watched him examine the body looking over and handling the insides she figured Oorjit was teaching his son about prey it was a great opportunity to learn and she gathered he was behind others in his age group. She hoped she wasn't on the list to be hunted she decided to play it safe and drop her wooden pole not that it was any threat to a Yautja she just knew they didn't hunt unarmed prey that wasn't attacking them.

**~ Yautja's P.O.V. ~**

He had used his communication device to contact the others asking for backup just in case. He was surprised when honorable hunter Abhay responded that he would help if needed. Abhay stopped near a female **ooman** since there was no one else in the area other than the two males. The rest of the **oomans** seemed to be leaving the area. He watched as the **ooman** female jumped slightly when the one male went down due to the slice through his leg muscles. He was surprised when she didn't flee from the area he continued observing her when the second males head was cut off. He watched as she paled and appeared to be sick but she still hadn't moved a muscle he found that to be impressive for an **ooman**. He saw her eyes fixed on what was going on in front of her he guessed she had no idea what was going on around her. He was confused when the male **ooman** called to her for help she didn't move to help him but Oorjit had told him she knew they were **bad bloods**. He was still trying to figure her out as she tensed from the pup Ghardeh's sudden appearance he had wanted to laugh at her surprise. While the pup was learning what to do he examined the** ooman** female more closely. He liked her long legs even at her short height he gathered that she was likely a fast runner. Her body shape was close to that of Yautja females and her behavior was impressive he could see why Oorjit wanted to save her from the planet. He watched her drop the wooden pole she was holding when Ghardeh took a taste of the **ooman** male. He took in the scent of fear for a moment and was stunned when it stopped and calm washed over her leaving her natural scent behind.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

Ghardeh (Meaning: with long tress)

**Yautja** / English

**Bad Blood** / Dishonorable

**Kiande amedha **/ Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Ooman** / Human

**Pup** / Child or young


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Ghardeh noticed Jame-e and rushed over to her hugging her asking, "Did I do well? Would my bearer be proud?" He looked to the only female he knew he could tell his sire was proud at least until he hugged Jame-e.

Jamie replied, "I am sure she would be very proud. Although you are getting to an age where hugging is out" She patted his head before adding, "Well done." She had seen Oorjit nod in approval of her gesture and words she wasn't sure what was done for praise.

Ghardeh trilled excitedly saying, "Sire has given me a name. I am called Ghardeh now." She couldn't help but to find him cute he seemed so excited and eager to please his sire.

Abhay watched her interact with Ghardeh he had been shocked by her reply to him and then her behavior towards him. She acted as if she genuinely cared for the pup almost as if she was his bearer. He saw her look to Oorjit for reassurance that she had done well and that he was pleased. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was **Paya's** answer to his prayers for a mate. She seemed like a natural bearer both educating and praising the pup. He looked to Oorjit asking, "Do you think if I found her worthy the council would allow me to claim her as a mate?"

Oorjit was taken by surprise by the question his sire Dachande had mentioned Abhay having issues finding a Yautja mate to bear his young. He could see the same qualities in Jame-e that were very close to a Yautja female. She had natural bearer instincts even for the young of a species not her own. The only question was would the council allow her to hold such a position. If they did consider allowing her to become a mate to a Yautja what would they require of her to do so? Currently both males and females went through training and attended a** Chiva** before they are allowed to mate. Plus she wasn't a member of their clan so what would she have to do to become a member if they allowed it at all. Oorjit finally replied, "I planned on taking her with us for Ghardeh's benefit she's a natural bearer and will ready him for entrance into training. To take her with us the healer must give her a full exam the results would help determine the likely hood of the council's approval."

Abhay would continue to observe and learn about Jame-e while waiting to see what the healer had to say about her. He liked her bearer instincts and her knowledge of Yautja behavior. It would make courting her if he decided to do so easier on him since she'd understand what was going on. He allowed his invisibility cloak to drop he had to know what she thought of him it would do him no good if she held no interest in him like his own females. He watched as Ghardeh grabbed her hand and tugged her in his direction when he appeared. Ghardeh trilled at her excitedly saying, "Jame-e meet honorable hunter Abhay he's going to help get me ready to go into training."

Jamie had allowed the pup to take her hand and when she felt a pull she was surprised at how strong Gardeh was already. She was seriously surprised by this she didn't realize that Yautja got so strong so quickly. She was taken out of her thoughts when Gardeh stopped moving and started talking to her. She looked in front of her as Gardeh spoke to her seeing the new male Yautja Gardeh called Abhay these Yautja names were going to kill her she was going to have trouble pronouncing them. She was sure she was messing up Gardeh's name but it was as close as she could get without a mandible and tusks. She looked over at the other male Gardeh said his name was Ab-hay she instantly liked his coloration he was lighter in color than Oorjit and Gardeh. She looked him over noticing he was younger than Oorjit and seemed to be in the prime of his life. She was floored he had a body any human male would die to have.

Abhay watched as she assessed his form he could tell she was taking her time looking him over. He puffed his chest out in pride at her obvious assessment of him it reminded him of Yautja females and how they would look over a male they never met. He could tell by her facial expressions that she found him pleasing to the eye. He took off his helmet so that she could see his face and finish her appraisal of him.

Jamie was taken by surprise when the male in front of her took off his face mask causing a hiss to release from the mask. She found that despite the mandibles and tusks that he was handsome the way his tress's framed his face along with the placement of his metal bands enhanced his looks. She was fairly certain that he must have the women of his species fighting over who got to be with him.

Abhay was impressed she had finished her appraisal and had approved of his looks. He thought for sure she would be like the Yautja females and reject him. This **ooman** female was pleasing to the eyes although he couldn't properly assess her body because of the clothes she was wearing covered her entire form. How was he to assess her fitness if she was completely covered and her form hidden from his view? Perhaps once onboard the ship a change of clothing would help him although he wondered why she was so covered did she not seek out a mate? He decided the best way to find out was to ask so he said, "Why so much clothing?"

Jamie was a little stunned by the question she knew the answer but didn't know how to explain the reason. She sighed human men often asked the same thing and the moment they knew the reason they lost interest in her. The easiest way would be to show him she pulled her shirt out of her pants turning around she lifted the shirt slightly showing her back. She knew what was back there it was in various places of her body. The skin was rougher and darker it almost felt scaly but she doubted he'd care like human men cared.

Oorjit had moved over when Jame-e turned around curious about what she was doing. He wondered how she was going to answer Abhay without facing him. He watched as her shirt moved showing her back finally realizing it was just too difficult for her to explain she would show instead. He was taken by complete surprise when he saw darker coloring on her lower back. He moved closer touching the darkened skin shocked by the texture it was exactly like a Yautja female's skin.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Ooman** / Human

**Paya** / God


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Oorjit stepped between the two pulling her clothes down covering her back up. He figured she let him touch since he had allowed her to heal him. He checked Abhay to make sure he was still in control of himself. He could tell Abhay was tense and fighting instinct to maintain control he was obviously interested in Jame-e as a potential mate. He wondered why her skin had that look and feel to it the Yautja traits shouldn't be that strong in her generation of **oomans**. He was going to find out the answers to this mystery now! As he watched her turn around he said, "Jame-e come"

He noted her slight reluctance but once his son took her hand she moved willingly following him although he could tell she was unsure and a little nervous. Ghardeh was happy to help his sire he liked Jame-e she cared for him like his bearer would have. He also noticed Abhay taking an interest in Jame-e he for one approved his father told him that he was very honorable and had many trophies. He knew his sire was not looking for a mate as young as Jame-e he preferred proven bearers.

Jamie watched as she was led to a large spacecraft she wondered why Oorjit was taking her on the ship perhaps he was going to have a healer look at her skin to see if there was a cure. She had noticed that Ah-bay seemed tense after seeing her she wondered why that was but wasn't sure how to ask and slightly afraid that he'd find it unattractive too. She made sure to stay between them she wanted to be sure she was well protected from the other Yautja who may not understand or know why she was being brought on board the spaceship. Most of the Yautja stepped aside and allowed them to pass without question. A few stopped them to talk but since it was in Yautja Jamie had no idea what the conversation contained but she was sure it was about her. There were a few males that tried to come up to her and touch her chest she out of reflex swatted their hand away while glaring at them saying, "I don't tolerate that from **ooman **males I am not about to allow you either."

Oorjit found it entertaining many of the offending Yautja males weren't sure how to respond to her reaction. Yautja females behaved similar when advanced on before she had shown an interest. There were a few he and Abhay had to fight to get to back down from Jame-e he was proud of her each time holding her ground but allowing him and Abhay to protect her. Without realizing it Jame-e was sending a clear message that Abhay was who she was interested in for a mate and to gain her attention they'd have to bet him. He was thrilled even more when she didn't interfere just stood quietly and welcomed them back when they returned by looking them over.

Abhay had enjoyed walking down the ships corridors until they passed a few males that had drank too much **c'nlip** and tried to touch Jame-e on her milk glands. She had reacted without thinking by slapping the offending hand away from her letting the male know her displeasure with his actions. Eventually they had to step in and fight some of these males off so they could continue on their journey. He was thrilled when she accepted him back near her he knew it was because she trusted Oorjit and accepted Oorjit's trust in him. Even though that slightly bothered him he liked the idea that he was trusted and that Oorjit had no interest in her other than as educator for his son. He was thrilled when they finally made it to the medic bay he wanted to know what his chances were with getting approval from the council.

Oorjit entered the medic bay leading his group into the room before closing the door. Oorjit noticed Mahnde saying, "I need a full work up on this **ooman** female I wish to use her to educate my son Yautja behavior. Since she seems to have knowledge of Yautja behavior and what is expected. With her knowledge of **ooman** culture she can help my son understand how he should behave so that he can better understand me and his trainers when we reach the home world."

Mahnde nodded although from the look of Abhay he had a feeling he wasn't being given all the information at the moment. He slowly approached her and watched as she assessed him with her eyes. He stopped a safe distance not wanting to overly stress her saying, "I am healer I will examine you."

Jamie nodded her head and followed him to a round disk where he motioned her to stand. She asked, "What does this tell you?" She was curious she could guess it told her weight maybe height it was hard to tell.

Mahnde was surprised by her curious nature replying, "Height, weight, bone density, muscle mass, and x-ray." He watched as she stepped on and watched the display light up as he entered her information into the computer. He patted the exam table hoping she'd understand.

Jamie hopped on the table watching as he grabbed a device she turned her head asking, "What does that do?" She wanted to know it would help keep her level of fear low so she didn't scent of prey.

Mahnde couldn't help but to chuckle at her curiosity he assumed it helped to calm her knowing what he was doing which gave him an idea of her level of intelligence. He held it up said, "Scan shows me information about you."

Jamie lay there and let him scan knowing odds were it wouldn't hurt although it did leave an odd tingling sensation even more so on the skin that was different. She was happy when he had finished scanning her although the odd look on his face had her worried. So she asked, "Am I good or should I go last hunt?"

Mahnde couldn't help but to laugh at her saying, "**Sei-i** good no need for last hunt" this female was constantly surprising him. He normally didn't do invasive things but he wasn't getting the answers he needed the test results left him with more questions and not giving him answers. He could tell from her results she was extremely healthy but they weren't exactly **ooman** results.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**c'nlip** / Intoxicating beverage

**Ooman **/ human

**Sei-i** / Yes


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Mahnde was unsure where to start until he noticed the readings from her skin. He approached her asking, "Skin different" pointing to her shoulder which was one of the places he got a different reading.

She turned showing him her back as she had Oorjit and Ab-hay earlier as it was the easiest to reach. He moved close bringing the scanner closer just scanning that part of her skin. He touched the skin before scrapping a little off to look at closer. He was surprised it looked and felt a lot like Yautja skin where the scales were. He motioned for Abhay to come close pointing to the scales on his outer thigh saying, "Feels same."

He had the same thing near his elbow allowing her to touch it much to Abhay's displeasure. He shook his head at the male who he now knew was interested in this female. He went back to his computer not at all surprised when the female followed him and watched as the results came on the screen. He noticed her lung functioning was within normal range which was surprising considering their nitrogen rich air. He skin was stronger than he had expected and the area that he took the sample from was almost identical to Yautja skin. It was then he realized he was looking at a new species she wasn't the **ooman** prey they once knew and hunted. He wondered if she was the only one of her kind on Earth or if there were others like her.

Oorjit confused at what was taking Mahnde so long asked, "Is she fit for travel?" He replied, "**Sei-i **she is fit you may wish to ask her if she wants to go she's some sort of new species and you will need the matriarch's blessings. I know you are an Ancient but she needs to approve and I am sure Abhay will want to ask her a question as well."

Abhay wondered when exactly Mahnde had figured out his interest in Jame-e as a potential mate. He looked at him asking, "Is she compatible?" Sure he wanted to mate but it would do him no good to plant his seed in an unfertile female. Although the idea of taking care of his physical needs was very appealing at the moment. He wasn't too sure if she was the type to do so without commitment.

Mahnde replied, "**Sei-i**" When at that moment a very angry Jamie yelled, "I only know English it is so rude to talk in Yautja only with me sitting here. What the heck is going on here? If there is something wrong with me I'd like to know too." Jamie had tried to maintain her patients but being completely left out of a conversation had annoyed her and the longer it went on the more it bothered her until she finally exploded.

Oorjit looked at her stunned she seemed ready to fight if needed he finally said, "I want Jame-e to come Ghardeh needs translation to help him be ready for training once we reach homeland." That was the best he could explain it to her he knew she was smart enough to understand. He had seen her fascination and interest in the equipment in the medic bay.

Mahnde walked over to his supplies and pulled out something they had made back when they had **ooman** slaves. He had made some upgrades and changes to it since then but never had anyone to try it out on. After cleaning it off he walked over to Jame-e moving her hair out-of-the-way he put it on her ear. He said, "I give you translator now Jame-e know what is said. Perhaps Jame-e is first non Yautja to learn language."

Jamie was thrilled no more confusing grunts, growls and tusk click leaving her out of the conversation. She growled in annoyance at the difficulty of learning a language she didn't have the tusks to repeat words with. She was willing to try to get as close as anyone who isn't born Yautja could get. If she was going to be onboard a spaceship she wanted to be able to talk without translation. Jamie finally responded, "I would be honored to teach Gardeh."

Oorjit trilled replying, "Good we go see Matriarch and get her approval. As an Ancient I do carry weight but her approval will go far with the other Yautja." He was an Ancient and there weren't many that would contest his decisions and those that would be foolish enough to do so he could easily beat. He was going to her more for Abhay's sake than his own getting her approval would only mean less fighting for him but it would mean a lot more to Abhay.

Mahnde left with them leading the group to where the Matriarch was on the ship she had come along to decide the fate of Earth. He would report on Jame-e's overall health so that she would be fully informed for her decision. He wondered how Abhay would fair asking his request of the Matriarch with Jame-e there and able to understand what he says. He knew the Matriarch well odds were she'd have Jame-e stay with her during the trip until she had completed whatever she needed to complete to mate. The Matriarch was wise and strong her position wasn't handed to her it was earned and often many Ancients were looking to sire pups off of her.

They made their way down to the Matriarch's quarters Oorjit was the first to enter he had notified her using the communication device she was expecting them. The others followed in cautiously behind him all except for Jame-e she was too curious to be cautious taking the entire room in. It was huge compared to what she was used to and although it was a spaceship the room seemed to be decorated for her. It had what looked like trophies on the wall one caught Jamie's attention it wasn't overly large but it reminded her of a triceratops with three horns on its head. One horn was on the nose like a rhinoceros the other two on its head like antlers.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Ooman **/ human

**Sei-i** / Yes


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Aaliya had entered the room she noticed the males grouped together near the entrance. She then noted the female in the room admiring one of her trophies. She walked over behind her saying, "That is one of my favorites and my most impressive trophy."

Jamie loved the ear piece the doctor had given her in one ear she heard the Yautja language and the other was the English translation. She already loved the gadget and never wanted to be without it again. Her curiosity getting the best of her she asked, "How long did it take you to hunt this one?"

Aaliya trilled at the curious **ooman** with great pride she told the **ooman**, "It took four days of tracking and a day of hunting before I engaged in battle with the beast. It was a long battle but I won taking its head for a trophy. I took great care in processing and polishing it to make it the best it could be."

Jamie was impressed she had no idea so much effort went into making a trophy it was almost as if the Yautja in their own way were honoring the prey for the effort it took to slay it. She turned around and looked up at the very large female in front of her exclaiming, "Oh my your huge!" She quickly covered her mouth moments later hoping that she hadn't just dishonored the Matriarch.

Aaliya couldn't help but to laugh at the now embarrassed **ooman** she had liked the compliment although being from a different culture the female was unsure if she had complimented her or not. She decided to end the tension in the room saying, "Thank you **ooman** now Oorjit what brings you here?"

Oorjit replied, "My son was raised by **oomans** he has many habits we Yautja don't do. Also he was taught English Jame-e here knows some of our behaviors and words I hoped she could help him on the way to the home planet. So that he will be ready to enter training upon arrival it would make the transition easier for him."

Aaliya looked to Mahnde asking, "Well is she fit for travel?" He replied, "She is fit but I do need to do a blood test still. I believe our original thoughts on what would happen to the **ooman** Yautja hybrids have gone beyond our expectations. I believe Jame-e to be some sort of new species depending on what her DNA says she may not be able to be treated as prey."

Aaliya knew she was one of those who sent to hybrids to Earth and made sure they didn't interbreed all to prevent Yautja from being born on Earth. If her estimates were correct Mahnde was saying that nature had stepped in essentially changing this **ooman** to some sort of new species that could be to Yautja to hunt. If that was the case the council would want to find others like her to rescue before destroying the planet. They most definitely didn't want another predator species out there that could hunt them at some point. This **ooman** named Jame-e was the first sign that nature was evolving a new species of predator. She watched as Jame-e moved to Mahnde and offered him her arm. She watched with interest as Jame-e didn't even flinch from the test and within moments Mahnde was running tests on the sample he took.

With that out-of-the-way Aaliya turned to Abhay asking, "What is it you need from me?" He wasn't sure how to respond with Jame-e there and being able to understand him. It was best to respond to the matriarch or he wouldn't be able to ask her later. So preparing for the worse he said, "I am interested in claiming Jame-e as a mate. I have yet to sire any pups the female Yautja believe I am a hybrid and refuse to mate with me. It's why I spend so much time away from the home world being stuck in rut when no female wants you isn't my idea of fun. I could lower my standards but I want to give my seed to good bearers so my line will continue to bring honor."

Aaliya didn't know Jame-e well but Oorjit had sent reports with video of her honorable actions to plead his case. She could tell Jame-e was both curious and intelligent from the conversation they had she almost forgot she was talking with an **ooman**. She sighed saying, "Well she would need to gain entrance into our clan of Yautja's to even hope to be accepted. To mate she'd have to take part in a **Chiva** she would need to follow the same rules as all other Yautja to have any hope at being treated as an equal. The issue with a **Chiva** would be getting her on a team but if there is a team missing a member it may be easier. She would need to train for her **Chiva** these are things all clan members need to do. It would be up to her who she mates if anyone and I don't know what she'd need to do to become a member but I would guess proving herself through **Chiva** and being honorable as well as smart."

Jamie was blushing at realizing Abhay had an interest in her as a mate. She knew Gardeh needed her help and if they were going to end the planet there was no point in staying on Earth. She'd have to do what was necessary to become a member of this Yautja clan. She didn't like the idea of learning how to fight much less than having to go on a **Chiva** but once she proved herself she really wouldn't have to fight unless it was mating season. If she chooses Abhay then he would do the fighting for her against any male wanting to breed with her. She'd have to see his trophies to be sure he could protect her from the other males.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Ooman **/ human


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Dachande had arrived to Aaliya's quarters to discuss what was needed for this **ooman** female that was being considered to become the first non Yautja clan member. He entered the room asking, "Mahnde have all the results of the **ooman** come in yet?"

Mahnde looked up replying, "Not yet honorable council member Dachande. We were just discussing what she'd need to do to become a clan member. Perhaps even allowing her to claim a mate if any Yautja desired her."

Dachande walked around the **ooman** not only scenting her but accessing her for the right to be a member of the clan. He watched her follow his movements but did nothing to stop him from looking her over. Not once did he scent fear coming from her he got confusion and slight agitation. He stopped directly in front of her and growled in her face he was curious to see her reaction. He was impressed when she instantly lowered her head and eyes. He had to give her credit she was smart and could replicate Yautja behavior very well. There was something else there too that told him that she was submitting only because she knew he could kill her. Dachande finally looked to Aaliya saying, "I approve of this **ooman** becoming a clan member. I say she should earn her marks with a hair braiding ceremony, training, and education. Then she will need to go on a **Chiva** to be eligible to mate. She will need to earn her keep as well does any Yautja have a job for her?"

Oorjit replied, "I need her to help my son between here and the home planet to get rid of his **ooman** behaviors and help him with what little Yautja terms she does know. I am teaching him Yautja but if he knows the translations of some words it would be helpful as he knows English."

Dachande was impressed that she had managed to gain enough trust with Oorjit that he would allow her to help his pup. Although given the same circumstances he would have chosen her himself. She was smart, cunning and her reactions were spot on Yautja behavior although he was sure she had her moments. Even he had his moments where he lost his temper or just said something in surprise or under the influence of **c'nlip**. He had a few scars to show for it but none as bad as he gave his loosing opponent.

Jamie watched the new male enter the room and approach her. She watched as he assessed her by smell and sight. She was taken by surprise when he growled in her face but since no translation came she guessed he was testing her reactions to him. She did the only thing she could think of and submitted to him there was no question that he was stronger. This was something she could grow to dislike but she'd have to learn to accept it. If she was going to be with the Yautja she'd have to change her behaviors to model there's to blend in more. Perhaps even dress like them once they left planet Earth only one issue it seemed everyone wore the same brownish tan-colored clothing that left little to the imagination.

Abhay was angered when his sire growled in the face of Jame-e she had done nothing to warrant the growl. He watched as Jame-e instantly submitted to his sire forcing him to fight a growl of his own knowing his sire was just testing her reaction. A part of him was thrilled she had responded well but he wasn't liking another male paying attention to her even if it was his own sire.

Aaliya could sense the tension building between the two males she decided the best course of action was to distract them with food. She finally said, "How about we have some food and discuss Jame-e, Oorjit can tell of her acts of honor. Once he's done I would hope Mahnde will have results and not just be theorizing." When the two males backed down she called for food on her communication device instructing them to cook a plate. She knew **oomans** preferred cooked meat she wondered how Jame-e would handle herself while eating.

Within moments food arrived served by servants they placed the plate of cooked meat in front of Jamie as everyone else gets raw meat she notices no napkins or utensils. Deciding not to be rude she opts to watch everyone else while ending her curiosity about what she's about to eat. She points to the meat asking, "**ooman**?" Aaliya replies, "**Sei-i**" she saw no reason to lie to her.

Dachande had asked Aaliya to serve **ooman** he had wanted to see the **oomans** reaction to it. He was taken by surprise when she asked if it was her own kind. Even more surprised when she turned to Oorjit asking, "**Bad Blood ooman** that brought Jamie to Oorjit?" He was floored she did have a base knowledge of them and had great intelligence.

Oorjit replied, "**Sei-i**" he had wanted to help her out a little he thought Dachande was being underhanded placing her own kind in front of her to eat. They didn't eat their own kind you didn't hunt Yautja unless they were **bad blood** and you almost never ate the body of a **bad blood** it was dissolved into nothing.

Jamie looked at the meat knowing full well Oorjit couldn't be sure that this was in fact Brain but in his own way telling her she needed to eat. She had seen how they ate they used their hands to put the meat into their mouths. She brought a piece to her nose and took a smell before putting a piece in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she chewed finding the meat tasted good even if where it came from bothered her slightly. Jamie looked at all who were stunned but one Dachande who seemed to be waiting to see if she'd swallow or not. Once her mouth was empty she looked at him saying, "**Ooman** taste good no wonder why you **Kv'var**." They locked eyes she wanted him to know she knew he was behind the meat choice, and held his gaze just long enough to make a point. She wanted him to know she was not to be messed with she wasn't going to tolerate being bullied because of what she was.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Bad Blood** / Dishonorable

**c'nlip** / Intoxicating beverage

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Head and eyes lowered** / Submission

**Kv'var** / Hunt

**Ooman **/ human

**Sei-i** / Yes

**Sire** / Father


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

Abhay was livid his breathing harsh the growl he had fought finally had made its way out. He stood up quickly his tress flaring along with his mandibles before asking, "How could you do this to her?

Dachande who had been humored by Jame-e who handled the whole thing way better than his son now was. He stood up glaring at his son replying, "It was a test I had to see how she'd handle herself. She's at a disadvantage among Yautja and if she is going to be with us for life I need to know she can deal with our kind. She did well beyond what I expected from her now calm down."

Aaliya now stood up saying, "You both need to sit back down unless you want to take it to **Kehrite**. I will not tolerate fighting in my quarters by anyone. Abhay I felt your sire's reason for what happened was valid I too wanted to see how she handled herself. I must admit she is both amusing and clever in how she handled it."

Dachande said, "Well son are you going to let it go or do we go to the **Kehrite** and fight. Something tells me Jame-e wouldn't approve of your behavior." He was hoping his son would let it go but he doubted it.

Abhay looked over at Jame-e he couldn't tell if she'd approve or not but decided on what he wanted to do. He replied, "WE go to **Kehrite** I restore her honor." He wasn't sure how much she'd understand but he was too angry he needed to fight to get rid of the anger.

Jamie thought it was sweet in a strange way that Abhay wished to restore her honor although she didn't find it insulting being given **ooman** meat. She found it just a little gross because of what it was but surprisingly tasty. She got up and followed the group to the dojo it seemed watching a fight was encouraged by Yautja. She had some questions she wanted to ask of Aaliya but she wasn't sure how to ask them. She certainly didn't want to dishonor the Matriarch or cause a fight but she did want to talk to her. The question was how to do it tactfully she was just lucky they had found her challenge to be entertaining. She wondered how many Yautja at the table would have failed given the same test she had been put through. She sat down next to the other two Yautja watching as the fight began. As she saw them she quickly realized that there was no hope for her to beat any of them in a physical match up which meant her days here would have to be spent with a Yautja that could tolerate being around her and would protect her from the others. She knew Abhay would protect her since he was interested in her but until then she needed someone else to take the role.

Abhay and Dachande circled each other in the ring that was on the floor of the **Kehrite**. They had decided to go hand to hand since it was really only to let off a little anger and not any real insult. Abhay hadn't held back he fought really hard to win against his sire. He came close a few times but his sire had more experience and his thinking wasn't as clouded by anger as Abhay's was. Eventually Dachande had won the fight and Abhay had lost Dachande turned to Jame-e saying, "Do you wish to fight me too since your champion lost?"

Jamie got up and walked over to him Abhay looked horrified that his sire would even issue a challenge to her. She looked at him asking, "Do you think it is honorable to ask?' She was tired of games a large number of Yautja were gathered now they had stopped to watch the fight.

Dachande asked, "What is so dishonorable about asking you to fight?" He knew what he was doing he had to get the clan in agreement of accepting her and the best way to do that was for them to understand her. He hoped she'd understand his line of thinking she was highly intelligent he could tell his son wasn't following his line of thinking. He approved of his son's interest in her and hoped his actions wouldn't hurt their relationship permanently

Jamie had no idea what he was doing but decided honesty was the best way to go so she asked, "Yautja are trained to fight for years **oomans** don't train to fight unless they join the military. Yautja have weapons that are a part of their body **oomans** don't." She knew there was talking behind her and growling from Abhay who was being looked over by Mahnde he only had minor injuries consisting mainly of claw marks and bruises.

Dachande was thrilled she was responding the way he had hoped she would. He wondered when it was **oomans** were seen differently than Yautja and how it came to be that they were seen as dumb animals. He knew his old **ooman** trophies were destroyed a longtime ago when they were considered unworthy prey he wondered if the **Kv'var** of **ooman** had ever been honorable. He had spent many hours going over the differences between Yautja and **ooman**. He watched the battles noticing many of the males he had fought had been unarmed when they were killed many only attacked out of fear and then ran away. He wanted Yautja to be the greatest predator but he wanted them to have the most honor as well having slaves he had found out that he had misread **ooman** actions and in most cases there was no hostile intent from the **ooman** he had killed. The only offence these **oomans** had committed was being afraid and having run from the Yautja triggering hunting instincts. He had wondered if that alone gave him the right to** Kv'var** and kill the **ooman.**

**()()()()()()()()()**

Definitions: 

**Yautja** / English

**Kehrite** / Training Hall/Dojo

**Kv'var** / Hunt

**Mandibles flared** / Anger


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Jamie got irritated with the Yautja turning her attention to Abhay walking over to him and the doctor. She grabbed some of the things the doctor had working on some of the minor injuries that the doctor hadn't gotten to yet. She watched the doctor and figured out what to use and what order to use them in.

Mahnde was thrilled he had already repaired anything major all that was left was cleaning and applying the healing gel to the light claw marks. He watched her work and was impressed with how little guidance she needed she just had to watch him and she could repeat what he did. Sure it wasn't overly hard to repeat now he could focus on checking the rest of Abhay's body with the scanner to make sure he wasn't missing anything internal.

Dachande moved closer he was going to stop Jame-e until Oorjit stopped him he watched her as did many other Yautja in the room. She worked silently cleaning each mark before applying the healing gel. It wasn't overly complicated every Yautja knew how to do that much for injuries during **Chiva** or while on a **Kv'var**. He watched her work not caring about the difference between then her only thought was to help Abhay even though he could easily kill her.

Abhay had been mad at his sire when he started asking Jame-e questions until he heard her responses. He also saw the responses of the other Yautja's that had accumulated in the **Kv'var**. He was surprised when she left his sire and came over to him sitting next to him observing Mahnde before repeating what Mahnde was doing. He couldn't help but purr after a few moments of her touching him to heal his cuts. Her hands were warm and she hand a firm but gentle touch almost like she was trying not to hurt him any more than he already was.

Dachande couldn't believe his ears his son was purring at Jame-e and looking at her the way he had looked at Abhay's bearer. He was proud of his son's choice he couldn't say he had chosen as well the first time he chose a bearer. It was normal to have many bearers in a lifetime as a male grew in strength he chose stronger bearers. He had a feeling his son was different that he was choosing a life mate and Jame-e would be his only bearer.

Mahnde had finished his scan and saw no internal injuries at this point he heard Abhay's purring. He stopped Jame-e and finished working on Abhay not because she couldn't but because Abhay was starting to release musk from her touching and he didn't want things going too far she wasn't even a member of the clan yet.

Aaliya stepped up to Jame-e when Mahnde moved her aside she had smelled the musk coming from Abhay and had heard the purring. She looked to Oorjit saying, "Get your son we will do their hair now all are already here."

Oorjit left quickly getting his son from his quarters and returning to **Kehrite** with him. He brought his son over to Aaliya as she announced, "These two will be participating in the tress braiding ceremony. I ask you all to stay and witness the ceremony as at the end each will get their first clan mark as is customary. Ghardeh will be getting two marks at completion one that he would have received at birth from his sire and bearer. I will be doing Jame-e's hair and Oorjit will be doing his son's hair as neither has been taught how." She motioned Jame-e to sit in front of her.

Jame-e sat in front of Aaliya as Oorjit had Ghardeh sit in front of him. Each started the intricate braid work that created the look of all Yautja dreadlocks. Aaliya knew human hair was different from Yautja tresses but because of her hair thickness she had to make the braids tight. Aaliya imagined that it was going to be just as painful for her as it was for Ghardeh. She didn't want to hurt Jame-e but she had to be sure it was done right and that the style didn't come undone.

Jamie felt Aaliya start to work on her hair and it wasn't very pleasant she could tell by Gardeh that his didn't feel pleasant either. It was a rite of passage ceremony you had to prove you were strong enough to go into training. She knew if she made any noise or cried they'd have to start over again and once was enough for her. She understood for Yautja crying was considered a form of weakness. She was surprised that the Yautja were starting to realize that not understanding human behavior and actions was what caused them to see humans as prey in the first place. Perhaps the Yautja were starting to see humans as intelligent creatures that shouldn't be hunted. Although she wasn't sure if that was the answer either, humans often hunted creatures they had unfair advantage over and were intelligent. Perhaps this was where the Yautja's code of honor came in they certainly were a very interesting race when they weren't trying to kill you.

Abhay watched Jame-e with great interest he remembered his ceremony and afterwards his head was sore for days. He was watching both some of the faces they made were a little funny but reminded him of how painful the process could be. They seemed to be looking at each other trying to keep their minds off of the pain. He was proud of her other than making faces she had made it through the process without crying or making any noise that indicated pain. Ghardeh had also made it through Abhay believed the young Yautja was trying to be as brave as Jame-e was he was seeking her approval as the only female he has known. It would be natural for him to want her praise for a job well done.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Definitions: 

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Kehrite** / Training Hall, Dojo

**Kv'var** / Hunt


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Ghardeh rushed over to Jame-e trilling excitedly, "I did it!" Jamie put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down some replying, "I see I am very proud of you, you're strong." She now had a new-found respect for the Yautja and what they went through to be considered an adult. Her whole head hurt like hell the braids were so tight she was sure it would hurt for days.

Mahnde gave each of them a tube saying, "Apply every morning" He patted each on the head chuckling at the deadly glare he received from Jame-e. He approached Aaliya saying, "The full results are in on Jame-e. It is interesting the dominate **ooman** and the dominate Yautja traits combined. Over the years it didn't dilute like we thought it would all recessive traits have been eliminated from the **oomans**? Jame-e seems to carry more Yautja traits than **ooman**."

Aaliya looked over the results finding that at least in Jame-e's case she'd benefit their society. She'd bring new thoughts on honor and that did resolve her issue with finding a mate for Abhay. She had this feeling that Jame-e was going to be a great bearer by how she interacted with Ghardeh. Jame-e seemed like a fast learner and with her help Yautja habits would become more natural for Jame-e just as it would Ghardeh.

During the trip to the Yautja home world Jamie teaches Gardeh. She teaches him how to act more Yautja and less **ooman** which helped Jamie herself to start acting more like the Yautja naturally. Everyday Jamie's day consisted of teaching Gardeh and then training with him in the **Kehrite** until they were exhausted. Upon arrival to the home world Gardeh had to say goodbye to Jamie and move onto training for his **Chiva**. Jamie had been saddened to see him go but she knew it was time for him to train she told Gardeh to make her proud. She wished Oorjit good luck finding a new mate.

Oorjit had been thrilled that Jame-e had sent Ghardeh off so well his pup was looking forward to making her and him proud with his achievements. Oorjit had been touched by her well wishes it was mating season when they arrived on the home world. He wasn't sure if he'd find what he was looking for but he was most certainly was going to try. He was surprised when Abhay decided to stay on the spaceship with Jame-e although he had seen the male's obvious attraction to the female. Now that her hair looked more like there's he couldn't blame him she looked better than before he hoped they'd meet again once she was a full adult clan member.

Jamie had wanted to explore the home world but Aaliya had told her that it was mating season and not safe for her to explore. She had her full clan mark now but she was missing the mark you gain at **Chiva**. While waiting for the next **Chiva** site they went to several planets to give Jamie a chance to test her skills against prey. The first planet they stopped at had prey the size of Zebra's they had stayed several days and she had managed to kill several of them. It didn't take Jamie long to learn how to kill them efficiently and within a few days they were very easy to hunt. Making the kills into worthy trophies was much harder than it looked she practiced on every kill. She still didn't have the art form down. She only had one decent trophy when they finally had left the planet.

The next planet they stopped at had prey the size of bears they were much stronger and more deadly. Each time on a new planet her partners were Abhay and Aaliya. They taught her different methods of tracking and how to use the elements of the planet to her advantage. Like on the first planet she watched the Yautja kill the prey first before attempting to make her first kill. They had to find shelter on each planet and take turns keeping watch so that prey wouldn't sneak up on them in their sleep.

These were carnivores unlike the first prey that were herbivores. These had claws were the other ones didn't Jamie knew odds were she wouldn't leave this planet without having received at least one injury unlike the first planet. This time it took her days to track and observe her prey before she attempted to go after it for a kill. Abhay had watched her after they taught her what to do and enjoyed watching her **Kv'var**. She had speed he couldn't match due to her lighter weight although he had strength she couldn't match. Where he often relied on his raw power and strength she often relied on her speed and intelligence to outsmart her prey. Her trophy making skills were still seriously lacking even with all the practice she was doing. Although she was making some progress although it was very slow but at least she had lots of bones to practice on. So far she had managed to make one worthy trophy although it wasn't perfect it was good he hoped with time they would improve in quality. He didn't need to see her trophies he had seen every one of her kills and every time the prey had managed to get away. They would always talk about the ones that got away pointing out where she went wrong so that she'd learn from her mistakes and be less likely to repeat them.

Jamie took each lesson that was given often with sore muscles from a day of hunting. She always was sore but on days she failed and learned she was often angry with herself as well. Every time she was successful she was on cloud nine she felt so powerful taking down each prey. She was starting to understand what it truly meant to be Yautja this was something she didn't know when she left with them to their home world.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Definitions: 

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Kehrite** / Training Hall, Dojo

**Kv'var** / Hunt

**Ooman **/ human


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Jamie headed out early in the morning to stalk her prey only to return hours later both angry and frustrated. Aaliya asked, "Why don't you use the cloaking option?" Jamie growled due to her angry state replying, "The prey doesn't cheat so neither will I. Jamie will save cloaking for **Kiande amedha** or any other prey that cheats."

After cooling down and sharpening her weapons Jamie headed back out to where she last saw the one that got away. This one she was going to kill it seemed to taunt her like it knew she was no competition. She pointed at the one she had marked saying, "You may kill any other but that one is mine!" She took off after her prey racing after it making sure to stay hidden while she plotted a plan of attack she wasn't returning without succeeding.

Aaliya used her communication device to contact Mahnde saying, "Turn on Jame-e's tracking device and monitor her she's taken off after prey in a state of blood lust." Mahnde replied, "I turned it on I will let you know if she needs help."

Abhay was pacing back and forth he didn't like that Jame-e had taken off on her own. How was he supposed to protect her or prove that he would be a good mate if she ran off alone? Aaliya watched him saying, "She's in blood lust it was best to let her go. I have Mahnde monitoring her if anything goes wrong we will know."

Aaliya had been surprised when Jame-e had growled she was seriously starting to sound like a native-born Yautja. Every time she turned around Jame-e was acting more Yautja and surprising her with not only her thoughts of honor but her growls. This new development was definitely surprising she never imagined that hunting would trigger Jame-e's instincts. She knew full well if Jame-e had been a Yautja being a lone when blood lust from the hunt kicked in was the best thing so she decided to treat Jame-e like a Yautja but had asked Mahnde to keep tabs on Jame-e something she wouldn't do for any other Yautja.

Abhay felt a little better about Jame-e going off alone knowing Mahnde was keeping tabs on her. He decided he'd track her and watch her from a distance he couldn't sit and wait it would drive him crazy. He knew better than to interfere with her **Kv'var** but he'd feel better if he kept an eye on her. He'd only interfere if it looked like the prey was going to kill her instead of the other way around. He knew it was honorable to die in battle but he didn't want her going to **Cetanu** just yet. He prayed to **Paya** to help Jame-e have a successful **Kv'var** and that she'd return to him.

Jamie stalked her prey for hours watching and observing for safe distance. The moment the prey stopped to rest she threw a **Ki'cti-pa** at the animal she was thrill when not only did she hit her target but it penetrated deeply. She watched her prey thrash in effort to dislodge the weapon from its side. She moved closer quietly waiting for the moment it stopped once that happened she raced to the animal grabbing onto the **Ki'cti-pa** using it to launch herself onto its back. She used the **Dah'kte** to dig into the preys back so that she could hang on while the animal thrashed around exhausting itself. The more her prey thrashed the deeper her blades seem to go her added weight slamming into the animal caused the blades to deepen each time. The prey was desperately trying to get away in hopes of preventing its death. As soon as it collapsed from a combination of blood loss and exhaustion Jamie pulled a set of blades out and started sinking the blades into the back of the prey's neck. It took Jamie a while even with the shape blades due to her lesser strength to work through the preys neck and kill the animal. When the beast took its last breath and fell to the ground dead Jamie was thrilled but also exhausted. She looked at the downed animal extremely tired from the effort to kill it but she had to get her trophies and cut the meat off. She sat there a few moments catching her breath before she went to work on getting the meat and then the pieces she's make into a trophy and a few practice pieces as well.

Abhay approached her he couldn't help it she had looked so good during the kill of the prey. He could tell that she was really happy with herself for succeeding in making the kill. He could see the happiness in her eyes she allowed him to get close to her and the kill something most Yautja didn't do unless they were in training like she was or they were training. Her method to kill wasn't one he would have used but was good considering her size and strength. Climbing onto the prey like she did was a brilliant move it allowed her to wear her prey down until she could go in for the kill without overly exhausting herself.

Jamie looked up at Abhay who seemed to be approving of her kill. She was thrilled this was the strongest prey she had fought and won against so far. She could tell she was at her limit it was why she used the rather unorthodox method to kill this prey there was no way she could have killed it how the Yautja did. But then again she imagined she was the first ever hunter or huntress to kill one of these without the cloaking. She noticed that a crowd of Yautja had formed around her making her wonder what the big deal was. Some came over to collect the meat as she cut the carcass up into good-sized pieces. She didn't mind the help as it meant less for her to have to lug back to the spaceship.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Definitions: 

**Yautja** / English

**Cetanu** / The Black Hunter (God of Death)

**Dah'kte** / Wristblades

**Ki'cti-pa** / Spear, Combistick, Lance

**Kiande amedha **/ Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Kv'var** / Hunt

**Paya** / God


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Now that the carcass was clean of meat and she had gathered the pieces she wanted to take Abhay came closer saying, "Let me check you for injuries." Jamie glared at him replying, "I am fine it can wait until we get to the spaceship."

Abhay growled at her he couldn't understand why she was being so difficult. He moved closer growling out, "You will let me check." She glared at him saying, "You're treating me different because I am **ooman** if I was Yautja you wouldn't be acting this way."

Abhay finally losing his control pinned her to the ground growling at her angrily, "It's not because your **ooman** it's because I want you for a mate. I care about you Jame-e I want you to be the bearer of my pups you are a worthy female." He had lost all control and released his musk his mind was clouded over.

Jamie felt herself be pushed onto the ground and pinned under Ab-hay she brought her arms together pressing the emergency button on her communication device. She worried about Abhay she knew she wasn't in season Aaliya had warned about how males reacted to females in season. She and Aaliya had a long conversation about mating behavior so that she wouldn't accidentally send a male into rut. While she was considered a pup and claiming her would list the male as a bad blood. The chance of Abhay becoming a bad blood scared her a little the fear changed when she smelt this odd musky scent. For the first time since being with the Yautja Jamie was scared not of what would happen but for Abhay and him loosing himself to rut.

Mahnde had been monitoring everything and had turned from the display when Jame-e heart rate slowed down figuring the **Kv'var** ended. So he had turned his attention back to the scans of Earth he had done before they had left looking to see if anyone matched Jame-e signature. He had been startled when he heard the alarm go off and taken by surprise when it was Jame-e's alarm. Mahnde pushed the button that linked to her saying, "Jame-e your vitals say your fine what's wrong?"

A loud male growl came through the com link a reply of, "She's mine!" Now he was seriously confused this was Jame-e's communication signature he knew it was so he contacted Aaliya saying, "Jame-e hit the emergency button and when I contacted her all I got was a male replying angrily she's mine." Aaliya replied, "I will check on her right away. Keep trying to get through to her."

Aaliya followed Jame-e's signal to where she was located on the planet at top speed. She hoped that one of the males hadn't decided to attempt to claim her before she went through her **Chiva**. Mahnde went back to Jame-e's com setting saying, "This is healer Mahnde what are your injuries." He hoped this time the male wouldn't be thinking his voice was a threat to him and allow Jame-e to speak. Perhaps there was a disagreement over a kill and he had opened his line of communication while they were in the middle of a conversation.

Abhay pinned her hands to the ground when he heard the voice she was to be his bearer and no one else's. Jamie heard the healer's voice again this time hoping to help him understand the situation. She looked at Abhay concerned saying, "Abhay I promise I will be your bearer but only after my **Chiva** will I ask to see your trophies. I can't now I am a pup in Yautja eyes and mating me would dishonor you and make you a bad blood. I don't want you to be a bad blood Abhay."

Mahnde eyes widened in shock it seemed that Abhay was finally losing his battle with his hormones and was either in rut or on the edge of entering it. He pulled up Aaliya's com signal saying, "Hurry Matriarch it's Abhay it sounds as if he's close to rut Jame-e is trying to talk him out of it." Aaliya moved fasted replying only, "Understood" she had to get there quickly she knew Jame-e was found of the male and would be devastated if he had to be killed for his actions. She knew Jame-e wanted Abhay to sire pups with her but only after her **Chiva** now they would have to send her on **Chiva** as soon as one went online.

Mahnde closed off Aaliya's com signal knowing she was rushing to Jame-e's aid. He started searching to see if there were any active **Chiva** sites if Abhay was in rut he could care for him but it would be best if he found release but he doubted the male would allow any female other than Jame-e near him. He sighed saying, "Jame-e please don't fight him, and he will think you want him to prove his strength as sire to your pups." He heard, "Thanks got any useful tips on how to get him off of me without arousing him."

Jamie was blushing Abhay was now purring at her he had liked her statement. Abhay was thrilled she had told him she'd be asking to see his trophies after her **Chiva** but his body wanted her now he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. It was harder now that he was on top of her she felt so soft and smelt so good all he wanted to do was strip her bare.

Aaliya finally arrived where Jame-e was she was thrilled to see Jame-e was following her instructions and not fighting the male off. She stormed over saying, "Abhay get off of Jame-e Mahnde is looking for a **Chiva** for you to attend. Now Abhay get off unless you wish to become a bad blood and force me to kill you in front of Jame-e who has clearly chosen you to sire her pups."

Abhay hearing his Matriarch instantly got up off of Jame-e instantly regretting it he was already aching for her body to be close to his. Once he was away from Jame-e Aaliya stepped between them saying, "You will go to Mahnde he will treat you. I will take care of her." Abhay wanted to argue with her but that just wasn't done in Yautja culture so he went to Mahnde.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Definitions: 

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Kv'var** / Hunt

**Ooman **/ human


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Abhay stormed to the spaceship angry that the Matriarch interfered although he knew she had been right to do so. He went directly to Mahnde who after thorough investigation found that while Abhay was close to entering rut Abhay wasn't quite yet in it. Mahnde let him go suggesting he go to **Kehrite** to work off his anger.

Aaliya looked at Jame-e asking, "What caused that?" Jamie replied, "He wanted to check for injuries and I refused." She knew short responses were better when possible Yautja didn't like useless speech. She tried to avoid using extra words when she could she was almost doing it all the time now.

Aaliya could tell Jame-e was fine but if allowing him to check her would have prevented the problem she didn't understand why Jame-e refused to all Abhay to do so. Aaliya asked, "Why didn't you let him?" Jame-e stood up from where she was her clothes barely hanging on and instantly Aaliya knew why Jame-e had refused Abhay's request. He may have entered full rut had he seen her.

Aaliya led her back to the spaceship everyone was still out hunting prey none wanted to leave the planet without accomplishing the same feat Jame-e had killing one of the beasts without the cloaking activated. She had clothes for Jame-e but Jame-e had preferred to wear her **ooman **clothing. Now there would be no choice Jame-e would have to become comfortable wearing Yautja clothing. Aaliya wondered how wearing Yautja clothing would affect Abhay not like there was much choice in the matter she'd wear what all Yautja females wore.

Aaliya led Jame-e quickly to her quarters so that she could bathe and change into clothing that covered her. She showed Jame-e to the room where they washed bringing in towels and clothes for her to change into after washing. Aaliya went outside leaving her to clean on her own hoping that Jame-e would take her time while she got information from Mahnde about Abhay's status. She turned her attention to the communication unit now that Jame-e was busy hailing Mahnde saying, "What's your report on Abhay?"

Mahnde replied, "He's on the very edge not sure how much longer he can hold off. I let him go to **Kehrite** I thought that might help." Aaliya knew males well she knew one way to vent sexual need was to fight but she also knew that Jame-e would need to go on **Chiva** immediately which meant opening a site if one wasn't already active.

Aaliya asked, "Did you find any active sites?" Mahnde replied, "One just went online on Earth in a jungle. She'd have to go alone as we have no others needing to attend a **Chiva** unless you wish to contact other clans."

Aaliya didn't want to have Jame-e go alone but contacting other clans could be risky so she asked, "We have no ships in our clan with eligible Yautja to join her even if they aren't a team." Mahnde replied, "I will hail our other ships and find out having at least one other to go with Jame-e would be better than her going alone."

Aaliya tuned off the communication unit just as Jame-e came out into the room. She looked over at Jame-e and if the female didn't have an **ooman** face she'd swear that Jame-e was a Yautja. Aaliya turned to Jame-e saying, "We are searching for **Chiva** partners you may have to go alone but we will monitor and help won't be far behind."

Jamie nodded she had a feeling she may have to go it alone but other Yautja from other clans would be there. She knew if no partners were found she'd have to go it alone but she would be followed by other's they wouldn't interfere just observe and offer medical help once the area was clear. She looked at the Matriarch asking, "What will my goal be for **Chiva**?"

Aaliya replied, "Without other's it will be to take on and kill **Kiande amedha** you may mark yourself after your first kill of an adult. The goal is to return with many trophies to impress males with. If a team is made the goal is to kill** Kiande amedha** queen. The queen is the ultimate prize any piece from her is a very valuable trophy."

Jamie now understood that if she had a number of trophies it would help her future pups although she doubted Abhay would care about how many trophies she had. Her trophies and their sire's trophies is what would impress the males or females that would mate her future pups. Jamie looked at Aaliya asking, "What does a male Yautja look like naked. I know **ooman** male and worry about the difference."

Aaliya didn't know the difference the only thing she could do was contact Mahnde perhaps he'd have an image he could show her medical images. She opened the communication video unit to Mahnde saying, "Jame-e wishes to know the difference of **ooman** male to Yautja male. I thought you may have something you could show her."

Mahnde was stunned by Jame-e's appearance she was beautiful only think that would make her better would be mandibles on her face. He pulled up medical images of Yautja males undressed. Her look of shock was enough for him to know there was a difference that worried her. He said, "We have a drink that will relax you and increase pleasure for you to use if needed the first time."

Jame-e shook her head no saying, "I will be fine Mahnde. Just a little surprised about the size difference." Mahnde knew of the size difference but he felt it was better for her to see than for him to try to tell her. He was glad that she chose to try without the drink but he'd have it ready and in Abhay's quarters if she changed her mind. Last thing he wanted to do was interrupt them once she returned from **Chiva**.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Kehrite** / Training Hall, Dojo

**Kiande amedha **/ Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Ooman **/ human


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

Jamie spent considerable time training in the **Kehrite** on a daily basis. Aaliya thought it would be best for Jame-e to practice her skills in case Jame-e had to fight the **Kiande amedha** on her own. Abhay hadn't been thrilled when the Matriarch told him that Jame-e was now off-limits so Jame-e could do intense training so that Jame-e would be ready for her **Chiva**.

This did two things it allowed Aaliya time to find a team for Jame-e and allowed the other Yautja a chance to kill the prey without the use of cloaking. She couldn't believe how many failed to kill the prey without cloaking and wondered if cloaking was over used making hunting easier than it was supposed to be. She was thrilled Jame-e was in their clan now because they would become stronger thanks to Jame-e. It also allowed Jame-e time to refine her skills so that she'd be ready for the **Kiande amedha**. She had one of the small shuttle crafts made ready for the trip to the active **Chiva** site. Aaliya wanted to be ready to go the moment she got a reply from the other ships in their clan.

Jamie was feeling much more comfortable wearing Yautja clothes. She was surprised how easy it was to get used to wearing so little clothing. She was even more surprised at how much easier movement and certain attacks were much easier in Yautja clothing. She realized that their clothes were designed for hunting and to help the hunter as much as possible. She knew that the Matriarch was going to be coming to take her for her **Chiva** soon. She wondered if she'd get to see Abhay before she left she hadn't been able to see him but they had talked on the communication device.

Aaliya used the communication link to contact Jame-e saying, "It's time to go to your **Chiva**." Jamie replied back, "On my way." She wondered if they had found anyone to be with her either way she felt ready to go. She was really starting to miss Abhay being around she knew why they had been separated and the talking helped but wasn't the same. She went to the shuttle ship that would take her to her **Chiva**. She went on board dressed for battle and went to the room she was assigned. During the trip she'd stretch and do a lite work out, eat, sleep and plan for fighting the **Kiande amedha**. The trip to Earth didn't take long shuttle ships were insanely fast due to their small size. She was happy about the speed because she was both excited and nervous. When they arrived she got off in full gear surprised when she was met by two other Yautja un-blooded. She placed her hand on one Yautja's shoulder and shook waiting for a reply before moving on to the next. Once greetings were taken care of they raced off through the jungle to the odd temple.

Jamie turned on her helmet knowing that it would aid her in this battle. She instantly saw the whole temple and knew where the **Kiande amedha** were. If this wasn't a serious hunt she would have enjoyed playing with all the helmet's features but for now she was going to focus on the **Chiva**. She took off turning on her cloaking and making her way through the temple. A ways in she passed some dead **oomans** with wholes in their chest this meant some had already gotten past the chest burster stage. She noticed some prey on her screen instantly going into action attacking several chest bursters that were in the area. These were easy to kill and as far as she was concerned not worthy of becoming trophies.

Once sure the rest of her team was ready to move forward to get to the challenging prey. They rushed forward through the temple until they came to several pathways. She pointed to the left seeing many dots over there. One pointed right where it was empty and the other pointed straight were there were dots but only a few. Jamie nodded at the straight one she didn't mind a little less to kill of the bigger ones for experience but the route with none wasn't an option she was eager to get her mark. The one that wanted to go right shook his head no and went his way anyway. She went straight with the other Yautja as they entered they both were on high alert and quickly took care of all young **Kiande amedha** there. Jamie was frustrated none were adults she had studied hard to know the difference between a youth and an adult since they looked so much alike. They made their way to the center of the temple the Yautja who had taken the right path was still fresh having fought nothing but Jamie had wanted the experience on the younger ones as mistakes with them wouldn't be so deadly. Jamie had hoped it was a trap set by the **Kiande amedha** but at the same time was thrilled she wasn't down by one team member.

This time there was no choice to be made as the floor fell from under them Jamie slowed her fall using her **Ki'cti-pa**. She didn't want to risk breaking any bones the field injection hurt like hell. Once at the bottom they were surrounded by adult **Kiande amedha** they turned their backs to each other closing the space so that they were touching before starting to kill the prey in the room. She was really loving her helmet the dark room didn't make any difference she could see as clear as day. It was hard but she killed at least five adults taking several trophies from each she was glad her trophy making was better now these would look nice when she was done. She used a cut off **Kiande amedha** finger to mark her head and mask. Then collected the pieces of her kills she wanted. She was thrilled once the room had been cleared of prey and every one had a mark although she hadn't seen the one to her right kill any during her fighting. She didn't want to accuse him without justification so she didn't say anything. Being accused of being a bad blood was serious business and just because she didn't see didn't mean he didn't kill.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Kehrite** / Training Hall, Dojo

**Kiande amedha **/ Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Ki'cti-pa** / Spear, Combistick, Lance

**Ooman **/ human

**Placing one hand on another's shoulder, and shaking** / Greeting


	24. Chapter 24

Page 23

Jamie's **Chiva **group had passed some live **oomans** but they ignored the unworthy prey. When more **Kiande amedha** attacked one of her team's cloaking got damaged and the **oomans** were stupid enough to attack him. That action lead to his death but once the offending **ooman **was dead they moved on towards the queen** Kiande amedha**. When they reached the queens chamber there were several teams already there. It was almost like a race to see who could get to the queen and kill her first thus claiming the ultimate trophy.

She was only there with her team to keep them alive not for the thrill of the ultimate hunt. She felt honor bound to stay and make sure they made it out of the temple. If they didn't make it out she wanted it to be only when she had done all she could to help them. It took considerable time for the queen** Kiande amedha** to be killed many lives were lost trying to gain the ultimate trophy. Jamie had stayed out-of-the-way of the queen only going after the smaller **Kiande amedha** she knew her limitations and that the queen was way beyond her abilities. Providing protection from the small ones was just as important so the others could put more focus on the queen as she was very deadly even to Yautja.

Eventually the queen was killed and all that remained in the chamber took a piece of the queen as a trophy. Even Jamie had gotten a chance to take something from the queen as they couldn't have killed her without her help. Of course she went last just like the others who only kept the smaller **Kiande amedha** at bay while their Mother was being killed. Once all trophies were collected they left the temple and returned to the shuttle ships. The last part of **Chiva** was to show their **Kv'var** to the Matriarch and get her mark of approval officially making them eligible to mate. She wondered how Abhay was going to handle seeing her but having to wait for all **Chiva** participants to be marked before inviting her to see his trophies. She tried to relax on the ship she'd find out soon enough there was no point in stressing over it.

**~ With Abhay ~**

Abhay paced back and forth he knew today was when the newly blooded arrived and he was anxious to see Jame-e. He watched in excitement as the Chiva teams started to board the space craft. They came in a straight line arranged by teams because all three team member's records were watched before the last mark was given. This was done to make sure each one was being honest. Also as an opportunity for learning where they had made mistakes it wasn't often seen in the moment but watching it without worry of attack often allowed them to see mistakes that were made.

Abhay stood next to Dachande and Mahnde they were on either side of him to make sure he stayed in control. If he lost control he'd be taken to his quarters and Mahnde would show Jamie where they were. Everyone was hoping it wouldn't come to that as he needed to be able to ask her to see his trophies and fight off any other male that desired her. This was how it was always done he doubted many older males would want her but some of the newly blooded might. Newly blooded were often foolish although most wouldn't contest him one could.

He watched the first team step forward, kneel, take off their helmets, and present the record to the Matriarch. They watched the three together at the same time before the Matriarch had seen enough and placed her approval mark on each. He watched team after team repeat the same thing looking to see if he could find Jame-e among them. After several teams came and went a new team stepped forward and repeated the process. When the only female on the team removed her helmet he almost lost it at the sight of Jame-e she looked so much like a female Yautja.

Mahnde grew concerned when Jame-e was revealed he noted Abhay become tense and shiver slightly as he gripped his own hands trying to maintain control until the end. He had to admire Abhay for his level of self-control but he could tell Abhay was seriously close to losing that restraint. He typed a message on his com-link something Jame-e had helped him create for when there had to be silence but communication was needed. He watched Abhay look at the message that read [there is a drink in your room for Jame-e it will help her relax and make her ready for you faster. Please for her sake get her to drink it I fear you won't be able to be gentle with her this time.]

Abhay read it and nodded to the doctor he wasn't sure he could be gentle either. He'd get her to drink it this time only he didn't want to hurt her. He watched the images play he saw her kill many adult **Kiande amedha** but there was something wrong all three recordings showed her and one of her team killing but he noticed one was never captured even in his own recording which was highly unusual. He did notice that it appeared the one that had no record of any kill seemed to take trophies from kills of the other two on his team. The Matriarch turned asking the male in question, "Did you kill anything?"

He growled at her causing all to look at him in shock no one dared to growl at the Matriarch. He replied, "I did kill many they just didn't die in front of the recording device." The Matriarch growled back not liking being challenge by a young male saying, "No others had issue with getting more than one kill recorded. I know all were taught how to make sure kills were captured."

She turned to the male she had marked asking, "Honorable hunter did you see your team-mate kill any** Kiande amedha**?" He replied, "No I didn't although on replay I did see him claim a few of my kills while I was busy fighting off the prey in the room. I know we were all taught not to claim trophies until the room was clear of any and all threats."

She now turned to Jame-e saying, "Honorable huntress did you see your team-mate kill any **Kiande amedha**?" She replied to her, "I didn't but much like the Honorable hunter I noticed some of my kills claimed by him."

He roared in rage, "They were my kills yours must have been under mine. It's not my fault you two couldn't keep track of where your prey died. I am also sure that neither of them saw the other kill any **Kiande amedha** the **Kv'var** was intense."

The Matriarch was surprised by his response this was the first time anyone had given that reason. She looked at him saying, "Without confirmation I can't place my mark of approval everyone was told this. It is why you were taught how to record kills and had to practice doing it successfully before being allowed to take part in **Chiva**. Even honorable huntress Jame-e managed to capture kills not just one but I can clearly see at least 30. Yet you a Yautja couldn't manage to get one recorded."

He roared yet again asking, "Are you calling me a liar?" Matriarch responded, "No I am not but you will have to kill one with witnesses to get approval from me." Several males came over before she said, "Go quickly they know where some adults are in the temple kill one and I will mark you and forgive your rudeness."

He lowered his head and eyes knowing that she was giving him slack for his rage. He had failed to capture any kills and he had been taught how to capture them but in battle with prey he found it hard to do. All he had to do was kill one and he'd be marked he'd be back before the ceremony was over.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Head and eyes lowered** / Submission

**Kiande amedha **/ Hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Kv'var** / Hunt

**Ooman **/ human


	25. Chapter 25

Page 24

They all watched as the male in question went and took on several **Kiande amedha** at once. Killing a few with one blow thankfully there was enough other Yautja there to catch it on the recorder. He killed quickly enough that the recorders had a hard time catching the act. After seeing several kills Aaliya called them all back now knowing the male had been honest with her. She waited for their return and once he was back before her, she put her mark of approval.

The rest of the groups now went each getting a mark from the Matriarch before she announced them all official adults. She officially ended the ceremony and let the teams mingle as **c'nlip** was brought out to celebrate the new adults. Jamie decided it would be best to skip the **c'nlip** she didn't want to be drunk tonight. She walked over to Abhay saying, "Care to show me your trophies honorable hunter Ab-hay?"

Abhay trilled replying, "Come I will show you." She was about to go when another male came up to them saying, "Jame-e would you like to see my trophies?" She turned and stepped aside knowing this was not her place only saying, "I have already asked Ab-hay."

Abhay growled at the male ready to fight as he moved Jame-e behind him. He was ready to fight for her if necessary. The new male sized Abhay up looking him over from head to toe instantly realizing this male had more experience than he did. Jamie waited by Dachande knowing that Abhay would have to either get the male to back down or fight him and win.

Abhay's tresses raised as his chest puffed out and he stood strong and ready to battle for his chosen female. The other male backed off lowering both his head and eyes saying, "I didn't know she was taken but an older hunter." He respectfully backed off to the other newly blooded huntress's. Abhay calmed down he had expected to have at least one male to show an interest. After watching her in action he couldn't blame the male she was a good bearer prospect.

Abhay took her hand and lead her to his quarters allowing her to enter first. She looked over the room it was larger than hers and his bed was massive. Abhay came in behind her walking past her leading her to his trophy room. He watched her take in everything in his quarters he pushed the panel opening the door allowing her to enter the trophy room first. He had put the drink Mahnde gave him in his trophy room before he left to greet the returning **Chiva** teams.

He handed her the drink after he entered the room Jamie knew what it was and decided for his benefit she would this once. She took a sip while looking around the room she stopped the first trophy that interested her asking, "How did you **Kv'var** this?" Abhay was thrilled she had picked his favorite trophy in his opinion it was his best trophy.

Abhay's chest puffed out as he started to give her the details of how long it took him to track the beast. The day he spent stalking it and watching how it took down prey before planning his attack. He then went into detail on how he killed the animal and how long it took him to do it. He had watched her expressions as he was talking to her judging her reaction to his tale of the **Kv'var**. He now waited for her to pick a new trophy to hear about he watched as she looked over his trophies. She stopped at a door asking, "What's in here?" Abhay replied, "It's where I make my trophies before I add them to the others."

Abhay opened the door to show her where he worked on his trophies. He was taken by surprise when he saw a covered object in the room. Jame-e noticed his confusion so she said, "I asked Mahnde to put that in here. I wanted to thank you for helping me get ready for my **Chiva**." Abhay looked at her surprised but was grateful she had thought to honor him.

Abhay took the cover off of the item he was taken by surprise when he saw what was there. It was new **awu'asa**. He inspected it seeing the black shiny sheen drew him in to touch the **awu'asa**. It was exquisite made from something harder than what they now use for armor. He was lost in taking in the details of the armor as he herd Jame-e say, "It's made from the queen **Kiande amedha** hide no one else wanted it. There was more than enough to make two of them one is mine."

Abhay was stunned he knew Yautja had never thought of using the **Kiande amedha** hide their skin was so strong there never was a need to have such strong** awu'asa**. Perhaps having stronger **awu'asa** would lead to less death and fewer injuries. He was thrilled that she cared enough about him to want to make sure he'd be safe when on a **Kv'var**. He approached her saying, "I am honored by your gift would you like to know about any other trophies?"

She couldn't help but to smile but she remembered not to show her teeth it had to be a soft smile. She turned shifting her hips as she walked earning a growl of approval from Abhay behind her. She moved to the headboard saying, "Tell me about this." She knew it wasn't a trophy as it was made from metal but great time had been put into it plus some bones were worked into the design.

Abhay explained which trophies he had chosen for the headboard along with the design he chose along with how he decided on what he wanted. He explained that he had someone else do the metal work but was there at every step approving everything before it was permanent. He included detail of how long construction took and his age when he had it made.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Awu'asa** / Armor

**c'nlip** / Intoxicating beverage

**Chiva **/ Trial

**Head and eyes lowered** / Submission

**Kiande amedha **/ hard meat (Xenomorphs)

**Kv'var** / Hunt


	26. Chapter 26

Page 25

Jamie had followed Aaliya's advice she had given her when she asked about Yautja breeding. Aaliya had told her to pick the best large trophy to hear how long it took to track and if he observed the prey or not before attempting to **Kv'var** the beast. Second was to look in his trophy making space the way it was kept told a lot about a male. Ab-hay had kept his space neat and highly organized. Aaliya had told her to pick at least one item that he couldn't have done alone to test honesty and to see how involved he was in its making. The last item Aaliya suggested was something on the bed this let him know that so far she was still interested.

Jamie was surprised at this point even her nose could pick up the strong smell of his musk. It was very masculine it gave you the impression that the male it came from was strong and fierce. The smell of the musk was very enticing she most certainly wanted to get closer but for now she wanted challenge him a little. Once he was finished with the details of how the headboard was made Jamie walked over to the bed and touched the fur covering the bed. Once she touched it she had to feel it against her body she figured doc's drink was starting to work. Jamie asked, "How did you get the fur?"

She promptly climbed onto it no longer able to fight the impulse of feeling it against her skin. Abhay watched her climb into his bed enjoying the feeling of the fur on her body. He could tell this was a test his sire had warned him of being tested by the female he wanted. He knew he had to tell her about the fur and then he was free to join her unless he tested her in return. He approached the bed and once he was at the edge he heard her say, "Ab-hay no **Awu'asa** in the bed."

Jamie watched as Ab-hay growled playfully at her before quickly removing his **Awu'asa**. Once he had stored his **Awu'asa** he headed back over to the bed. He watched as she patted the space next to her which was where he normally slept. He wondered if she knew he slept there normally he climbed in the bed with her. Once he settled into his spot he started telling her about how the furs that lined his bed came to be. At some point during his recall of events he started touching her arms and legs wanting to both stimulate and relax her.

Jamie listened intently at least until he started touching her and then it became hard to concentrate on his words. Jamie worked hard to listen to his recall of the **Kv'var** she didn't want to be rude but his touch was way more intense than she had ever felt in her life. During his recount of events Abhay had moved closer to Jamie so that they were right next to each other. Once he was done recalling everything he looked at her saying, "No clothes in the bed Jame-e"

She glared at him replying, "Your dressed too Ab-hay" He growled at her pinning her to the bed he could smell the change in her scent she smelled like she was going into season. He pressed into her so that she would know what she was doing to him. Jamie could feel his warmth radiating into her and a hardened object pressed against her thigh.

Jamie soon found her hands released as Ab-hay moved his hands to remove her top taking in a good look at her mammary glands. He was halfway to his goal of getting her naked she knew that was what he was doing and his loin cloth would be following soon. She was surprised when his mandibles went across her mammary glands. She had never felt anything so intense in her life she could feel her blood rushing through her body and a need building between her legs. Abhay could smell the scent of her being in season growing stronger he had to have skin on skin contact now.

He was reacting to her scent and now in** rut **he needed to breed with her. Abhay made sure her loin cloth was the first to go his quickly followed. He wanted nothing keeping him from her or her from him. Abhay took his time exploring every inch of her before moving on to the act of breeding. He had spent the night breeding with her multiple times he had never felt anything so good in his life. He couldn't help breeding her until she was too exhausted to continue at that point he rested as well. Once they both woke up he took them to the tub where they got clean and engaged in more breeding. He loved how responsive she was to him and how receptive she was to him. He had touched her everywhere and used his mandibles in many places on her body she seemed to greatly enjoy that. He even dared to use his tusks in several places making sure not to hurt her with them.

The first time they had breed towards the end when he was close to depositing his seed. He had warned her he'd mark her as his bearer and that was the only time he had caused her any pain. He had felt bad about the slight pain he had caused her but he loved how she looked with his mark on her shoulder. It just made him want to breed her forever of course he couldn't do that. So after the standard three days of breeding he finally got his helmet in the middle of the night to check to see if his seed took root. She would need to see Mahnde if it did and checked regularly since this was her first pup. As an unproven bearer he knew Mahnde would want to see her often and since she wasn't Yautja it maybe even more than that.

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Awu'asa** / Armor

**Kv'var** / Hunt

**Rut **/ state of lust, need to have sex


	27. Chapter 27

Page 26

Abhay was excited as he approached the bed placing the helmet on his head and looking at her abdomen. He found what he was looking for and trilled with delight his seed had taken root. He was about to move away when he found a second one and then a third. He was floored nowhere in Yautja records had a first time bearer carried three pups at once. As soon as she woke up he'd have to take her straight to Mahnde. He hoped she'd be able to handle the number of pups she was carrying. Yautja women didn't often carry more than one pup at a time and they were larger than Jame-e.

Abhay worried about the possibility of one or more of the pups being lost. Now he was worried but he knew Mahnde would know what to do. The possibility of three pups at once was exciting to him but he worried for Jame-e and her overall health while she was carrying. He knew she would need help while carrying his pups and he had no issues with it. He knew most males left after their seed took root but he didn't want to do that. In fact he was thinking of settling down with her as a life mate as long as she gave him healthy pups. He hoped that they had some of their bearer's traits in them he loved her coloring even more so when it was against his own.

Jamie slowly started to wake up noticing Ab-hay leaning over her with his helmet on. She looked at him oddly wondering why he was wearing the helmet. As she finished fully waking up she asked, "Ab-hay why are you wearing your mask?" She had grown used to him behind her keeping her warm all night. She had never woken up before without him behind her so she was curious why that was.

Abhay trilled removing his helmet then saying, "Was checking to see if you carry." He paused to place his hand on her stomach adding, "You are going to bear me three pups. We must see Mahnde right away." He stepped away from the bed putting on a new loin cloth watching as she followed and got dressed herself.

Abhay paced back and forth while waiting for Jame-e to dress as soon as she was ready he was leading her to Mahnde. He rushed her along worried about her and his pups causing her to look at him with both concern and confusion. He'd explain things to her later for now he wanted to see Mahnde and know what to do and if Jame-e could carry all three. He wanted to do what was best for her and his pups even if it meant sacrificing one so the other two would have enough room to grow. Not that he wanted to lose any but he wanted the ones born to be strong like their bearer and sire.

Jamie looked at him oddly as he rushed her to the clinic she had never seen him like this before. She wondered if she wasn't carrying and he was worried she was barren. She had told the doctor it aggravated her she couldn't say his name that she didn't know when she'd be fertile she hadn't been keeping track of her cycle. She had explained to him that **ooman** females could smell like they were in season from being turned on as **oomans** enjoyed being with each other and they didn't just engage for the purposes of breeding. She shook her head as Ab-hay rushed her into the clinic and dragged Mahnde out from the other room. Abhay pointed at Jame-e saying, "Confirm my readings please." Abhay shifted back and forth nervously while Mahnde went over to Jame-e and pulled out his scanner and moved it over Jame-e's stomach he made several passes. He stopped three separate times each time scanning that area a second time before moving on.

Mahnde looked up once the scan was complete he felt bad this was his fault. He had been concerned after what Jame-e had told him about **oomans** that he put a fertility drug in the drink he had given Abhay to help her relax and be more sensitive to touch. Mahnde put her on the examining table and used his hands to feel her womb. Once he confirmed what he had seen he sighed perhaps the dose he used had been too strong. He could tell the pups would be small at birth but should grow quickly afterwards. He looked seriously at the now concerned looking Jame-e he sighed saying, "You are carrying three Abhay is worried for you and the pups."

Jamie looked at both stunned she had no idea there would be that many let alone they had been successful their first try. She looked at the doctor asking, "Is there any reason to be worried three isn't too many **ooman** babies." Mahnde nodded his head he most definitely didn't like unproven bearers to carry so many. The risk of losing her all was incredibly higher than in a regular pregnancy. Jamie looked at him concerned before asking, "Why?"

Mahnde knew she was strong so he replied, "Jame-e so small and Yautja so big. Not enough room for all to grow. May affect height when reach adult Yautja. Jame-e could lose pup or all pups cause not enough room. Could lose Jame-e from carrying all three pups."

Jamie frowned she knew they both were only concerned but it bothered her how little faith they had in her. She'd prove them both wrong by carrying these pups and having them grow after they are born. She just had this gut feeling that these would be fine sure they maybe her height but that made no difference to her. What they didn't have in size they'd have in other areas. Jamie looked at him saying, "I am keeping all of them. I will be fine healer will take good care of me. I am sure Ab-hay will help until pups are born."

()()()()()()()()

Definitions:

**Yautja** / English

**Ooman **/ human


End file.
